


The Past that Smashed

by sharpMidnight



Category: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Let's see how this goes, M/M, Mention of abuse, My First Fanfic, Other, Time Travel, so much irony later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpMidnight/pseuds/sharpMidnight
Summary: The Hulks finally captured the Leader until Hulk heard a strange noise last night and tries to find out where it came from. If that wasn't weird enough, some strangers has decided to come to their base but for what purpose? Dose the Leader know something that the Hulks doesn't know? Can Hulk figure out in time for what is going on or would it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sM here. This is my first fanfic so let's see how this goes. This is a fanfic that I created about 4 or 5 years ago and I am excited to show people this. Be warned because you are in for a wild ride.

In the Quarter of the Smashers

 

A-Bomb was playing with Little Devil and then notice the camera. “Hi Hulksters, nothing much has happened here but we are taking a break for now. We finally got the Leader after he broke out, but we decided to keep him just in case. Let’s just hope it will keep it that way for a little longer.”

In the base, Hulk was on the couch reading a newspaper. A-Bomb was playing with Little Devil along with Skaar. She Hulk went shopping for some stuff they needed. Red was polishing one of his guns.

“So anything new that we would help smashing,” asked Red.

“No but for the time being. Just stuff about the Avengers, Fantastic 4, arrests, and other stuff,” Hulk replied.

“Where is Jen? When is she coming back?” whined A-Bomb.

“She only been gone for an hour, Rick,” said Hulk.

“Yeah but I’m hungry!”

“Dammit Jones. Quit acting like a kid,” said Red and earned a raspberry for that. Skaar looked out the window and excitedly yelled “Skaar see She Hulk!”

“FINALLY!” As A-Bomb ran to help get dinner.

“Skaar helps too.”

“They are acting like a bunch of kids, Greeny. They have to learn how to be a real man, “said Red as he flexed his muscles. 

“Leave them alone, that’s how they are and you can’t change that”

“Yeah but-“

“THE BURGERS ARE HERE!” With a running A-Bomb with a bag along with Skaar leaving Jen with the grocery that she had to carry.

“Little help here, “asked She Hulk.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming.” Hulk came to help her.

As Hulk helps his cousin, A-Bomb and Skaar had already set the table.

“Finally Shulkie, we were hungry,” said Red as he sat down.

“Well I’m sorry that I had other stuff to do. Maybe next time you’ll go”

“Enough, let’s eat. Did you get anything for our big headed friend?” asked Hulk. 

“I’ll give him some leftovers from yesterday.”

“Tell Skaar why Hulks keep Leader?”

“Because we are keeping an eye on him, and it’s the only place we have other than S.H.I.E.L.D.” said She Hulk.

“You know I need another target for my shooting practice,” said Red.

“Okay. First, we are not using him for target practice, even if it sounds tempting,” said A-Bomb while She Hulk threw a glare at him “and second he might be useful.”

“Yeah. For target practice.”

“Can we eat please?” asked Hulk looked annoyed.

They all stop arguing and started to go off topic about different thing until they were finish eating. After dinner they trained for a little bit and everyone was tired so they went to bed.  
Hulk was asleep until he heard a crying child. He woke up startled while his eyes search the room but no one was there. He tried to reason it by thinking it was a dream but the scream ringed in his ears for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile in Leader’s cell

 

Leader was sitting down in the darker side of his cell thinking. He wasn’t thinking about how he was going to escape, what to do if he does, or getting revenge on the Hulks. He was thinking about an accident that happened years ago. Leader hugged his knees tighter at those thoughts. He was thinking about…”Him.” How he wasn’t the same anymore, the way he change over the years, and how much has time really went by. All he can think of was …”Him.” Leader did something he hasn’t done for a long time after the accident. One tear fell from his eye and tighten the grip on his knees as the tears fell on top of them. He started to shake.

“Why?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hulk’s POV

 

I wasn’t feeling well after whatever I heard last night. I can hear the scream echoing in my ears. Where did it come from? I can’t even get it out of my head. I wonder if the others have heard it?

I went into the kitchen to find the other Hulks there. Red was drinking coffee while reading a newspaper. She Hulk was serving herself orange juice for her toast. A-Bomb was eating cereal. And Skaar was …eating a steak for breakfast. 

“Morning Cuz, what would you like for breakfast?” asked She Hulk. 

“I don’t feel like eating right now.”

“Come on, you need that energy for your strength.”

“…”

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah Hulk, is there something wrong? Did you sleep good last night?” asked a concerned A-Bomb.

“Yeah Greeny, you’re not yourself today.”

The Smasher worry too much, I thought. They would always try to help me out so…Hmm maybe I should tell them.

“Hey, did you guys hear something last night?”

“No,” said She Hulk.

“Not me,” replied A-Bomb.

“Skaar hear nothing last night.”

“Are you hearing things or are you trying to scare us?” teased Red.

“No! I heard a child screaming last night and I was wondering if you guys heard it too.”

“...”

All the other Hulks stared at each other and were hesitant to what to say next.

“Wow. That must have been a bad dream, Cuz,” said She Hulk.

“It wasn’t a dream! It was as if it was in the same room as me!” 

“Whoa, chill out dude! Maybe it was a bad dream. So it's better not to think about that and think about something else, for example… it’s your turn to feed him,” A-Bomb reminding him. 

My mind was blank for a second until I remembered.  
“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

So one of us, except Skaar, will go and take food for the Leader and we switch. Our order is She Hulk, me, Rick, and last Red. We also try to make sure that he stays in the cell so he doesn’t break out. He’s been there for some weeks now…wait a minute. Maybe he must have heard it since he stays up all night sometimes. It can’t hurt to ask.

I open the door that leads to his cell. He was laying down on the floor…reading? I see Harry Potter on the cover…Jen. She must have gave him that so he can keep his mouth shut. All we need now is for him to ask him about for the whole movie collection. *sigh* Here it goes.

“Breakfast.”

He lazily waved his hand to let me know that he heard me. Man, now I’m glad that Jen got him that book. Usually he will try to talk us or try to trick us. I open the window and drop the bag inside…he still didn’t moved. It’s now or never.

“Hey Leader, did you hear something last night?”

He looked up with one hand holding his head and answered, “Beside your dinosaur scratching the walls, Skaar’s loud snoring, She Hulk’s loud music, A-Bomb talking to his camera and Red Hulk’s midnight stroll? Umm, no.”

I wished he talked a little bit slower.

“By the way. Why are you asking this? Did the monster get a nightmare?” Leader sneered this time sitting up.

“No, you see last night-”

“You had a nightmare.”

“No! I heard a child screaming.”

He looked at me with a blank face that slowly turned into a frown. “What the hell?”

“You know what? Forget what I said. I'll leave you alone so keep on reading.”

I was about to leave the room until.

“Wait!”

I turned to look at him. I was surprised by his sudden outburst. I think he wanted to tell me something but he shook his head. 

“Never mind. Just go.”

I left. Something about that made me feel uncomfortable. Leader never tried to the help but even if he does he would betray us, but... I always noticed something about him when we weren't going to get murdered or not beating the crap out of him. He looks at me in a different way or sometimes I can feel that he has something that he’s hiding from me. I can't describe it. Maybe I should talk to him. I should go get breakf- AGHHH!

In Leader's Cell

 

Why? Just why? I just had to open my mouth. Now he'll think that I'm up to something. He just had to come here as I peacefully read my book and saying that he. Heard. A… Oh no. Is it that time? Is this how it begins? Did the others get the message on time? Will they even do the missions that I gave them? Now my head is hurting too much to think. I think I need an aspirin. Maybe a lot of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did he go? Stay tune to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A-Bomb’ POV

 

I decided to walked over to Hulk’s room to ask him something about my new upgrades I did on my cameras. I knock on the door just in case he was busy.

“Hey Hulk! Do you think if it's a good idea to…”

No answer.

“Hulk?”

Still no answer.

“Grennie…”

Maybe he's asleep?

“Bruce?” He asked as he opened the door curiously. 

Hulk wasn't in his room. Maybe the others know where he is? 

First was I went to She Hulk, who was reading a magazine.

“I don't know. Have you tried his room?”

Then I went to Red Hulk, who was lifting weights.

“122. 123. Nope. Haven't seen him. Now scram! Can't you see I'm busy. I have to be stronger than the BFG. 124. 125. “

“Hey, Hulk will always be the strongest one there is.”

Red Hulk started to overheat at this point.

“Hey. Red. You know what? I think I'm going to leave. Uh. OKAYBYE!”

I ran out as fast as I can before he said another word. Hmm. Let's see if Skaar knows where he is. Maybe even Leader if I'm that desperate. 

I found Skaar with Devil Dinosaur, scratching his back. Or should I say Devil is scratching Skaar’s back.

“Hey Skaar, have you seen Hulk lately?”

“Skaar tried finding Hulk. Skaar no found him. His turn.”

His turn? Oh. Feeding Leader. I don't know if Leader got his lunch already but it can be an excuse to go see him. Besides maybe he’s the one behind this. He can do a lot of things even in a fucking cell. Oops. Language.  
Striking a pose, one finger in the air and a hand on my hip. Now to Leader's ce-OWW!

I kinda slammed into the wall instead of running out the door.

“Jones! You better not have broken anything!” Red shouted. 

Does the wall count? Oh, I hope not after seeing some dents.

“No! Just. Playing rough with ole Devil Boy!”

“He better not be hurt then or else!”

Crap. Now I'm terrified. Welp. To Leader's cell! ...this time without hitting the wall.

Leader’s Cell

 

Okay! Which one of us gave Leader, Harry Potter?...Jen. For crying out loud! The series is right next to him. All we need now is some Harry Potter based weapons. He better not ask for a book...or wand....owl, broomstick or whatever nerds want.

He was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall and his knees up the holding his book. And don't ask me which one it is.

“Hello?” I asked while tapping on the glass. 

No answer.

“Hello?”

Guess what? No answer.

“HELLO!” This time banging on the glass. I felt like Mushu from Mulan. Dang it Jen. 

His book tower fell and looked started then annoyed. Well it’s not my fault that you were ignoring me, asshole. Now to get some answers.

“Okay-”

“Silencio!” he shouted as he hold up an imaginary wand.

What the hell- okay his sense of humor is a lot different when you see the show. We have most episodes for all viewers but remember that we are all adults and will swear so we have some other ones for older viewers and it doesn't include out little camera shots.

“Okay Snape, where's Hagrid? No, HULK!”

He stared at me unimpressed and-what-he...HE BIT HIS THUMB AT ME. That a-hole bit his thumb at me. You guys won't get it. In Shakespeare's’ time, it equivalent to the middle finger.

“Where is Hulk? And did you have anything to do with him missing?”

“I don't know and I don't care, why would I have something to do with the brute’s disappearance? He came to drop off my breakfast and left asking if I heard a child screaming, in which I did not.” 

He got me there. Hulk just had to ask him. I can go check the cameras to confirm this.

“Don't you monsters advise each other on your location?” Leader asked.

“Well yeah, but. *gasp* But what if aliens came and abducted him! Or the Avengers needed help! Or maybe Batman called-”

“First, you can tell a presence of an alien aircraft. Second, the Avengers are at Europe. Third, Batman is not real; Batman is a comic book character. And fourth, I like to be left alone reading my book,” Leader said irritated.

“Okay. First, aliens are sneaky. Second, maybe they can teleport. Third, what if they are real and we are the comic book characters. Fourth... go back to your book.”

I was going to leave but I was near the door and yelled-  
“SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!”

“MOTHER FU-”

I slammed the door quickly so I don't hear him complaining. Another potty mouth. 

Oh Hulk! Where can you be?


	4. Chapter 4

Hulk POV

AGH-OW! I was sucked into another portal to who knows where. I landed on a neighborhood where it was night time. It looked peaceful and quiet with a light breeze. I noticed a sign at a house and read...Boise, Idaho, 1986. Great another time traveling portal. I starting to get a really hate them even more. 

I started to smell smoke. I looked around a saw a house on fire at the next street. Sneaking my way behind another house while more people gather around it to see what happened. One woman and a man trying to get back inside but other people were holding them down. 

“No! Let me go! My baby is still in there! I have to save him!”

That's all I needed to hear. I ran in back of the house and forced my way inside by tackling the door. Almost everything was in flames. I didn't care about the fire but the baby. I saw a set of stairs and jumped my way to the 2nd floor. I heard a baby cry at the end of the hallway. I ran just in time before the flames took over the room. The pastel blue room started to look orange with the growing flames. I went to the crib to find the infant, but I came to an abrupt stop. I saw that the baby was there and looked alright….but it was screaming. The same scream I heard last night. I heard a loud noise of the roof coming down to snap me out of my trance. I carefully cradle the baby and attempt to flee the room, but the door was blocked. The fire continued to blaze until the majority of the room was on fire. It started to get harder to breath and there was a crying baby in my arms. I looked back at the crib and noticed a window. I rushed over and jumped through the window. I landed on the damp grass without any noticeable injuries. A few second later the ceiling fell down and the house began to collapse. I ran until I was at a safe distance from the fire. I glanced back at the infant child and saw that he had calmed down. 

“Hey! I see someone over there!”

One of the people from the other side must have saw me. I took it as my cue to leave. I set the boy down gently on the grass and hid behind a fence to watch. Everyone ran into our direction and the mother, who was crying, grabbed her son and held him tightly as if someone was going to take him away.

“Thank you, whoever saved my son! Thank you!”

A five year old boy came up and asked, “Is Sammy going to be okay?”

A tired looking man kneeled beside him and the mother in the ground.

“Yes. Looks like nothing happened to him. But now we need a place to sleep.”

Oh man. I forgot that it was their home. Before I can worry more about them a man came up to them.

“Excuse me, amigo. If you need a place to stay. I can offer you mi casa. I also have a baby girl, Carla, so we already have baby stuff for him. I hope you don't mind him wearing yellow.”

“Thank you. We will take your offer. I hope we are not too much of a problem.”

“No. Estás bien. We can move anything to make you comfortable. My name is Antonio Albizu, by the way.”

“The pleasure is mine, Antonio. My name is Arin. Arin Sterns.”

Sterns? It sounded familiar. Before I can think of where I heard that name I felt the portal coming back to me. I just hope that Sammy is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Hulk’s POV

 

OW!

...I hate these rough landings. I think I'm back to my time. I remember standing in front of the door that leads to Leader’s cell. I opened it to make sure if I was in the right time. He was eating, but looked surprised when he looked at me. Then later he looked indifferent.

“Your...friends were looking for you,” he said and turned away.

“Okay?” To be honest I didn't know how to respond. Besides, how do you even make a conversation with someone who tried to kill me multiple times?

I left with a headache and the scream came back to my ears. I heard footsteps behind me.

“Hulk!”

She Hulk and A-Bomb ran to me, panting slightly.

“Dude! I was looking for you everywhere and I couldn't find you,” wheezed A-Bomb. 

“We started to get worried that some bad guy took you away without us noticing,” said She Hulk. 

“Well, I can tell you that I wasn't kidnapped. But I'll tell you what happened after a nap. I'm pretty tired after that mess.”

A-Bomb’s POV

 

He's going to take a nap! After all that searching and everyone having heart attacks from him missing! 

I did noticed that he was next to Leader’s cell. Hmm. Maybe I should pay him another visit and see his theory. It can't hurt to try.

I went to Leader, who was finish eating already, was still sitting on the floor. I have to be careful this time so I can get an answer after our last conversation. But, maybe just a small joke won't hurt.

“Are you sure Batman is not real?”

“Batman. Is. Not. Real.”

Okay. Off to a bad start. Great job me.

“So, Hulk came back.”

“I know. I saw him when he opened my door.”

“Okay? But why?”

“Hmm. To make sure I'm still here, I guess.”

“Well then. Jen and I went to talk to him, but he wouldn't tell us anything. Only that he wasn't kidnapped. Like. Dude, seriously? He came back smelling like smoke.”

Leader’s face was turning into a frown I guessing he's thinking of something.

“So, what do you think?”

“Can't believe in saying this. Teleportation might be the case...but also by how you are such a bother sometimes, he went somewhere without telling you and was caught in a mess. Or...perhaps time travel?”

To be honest. I didn't like that last part. But he came back at like the same place. And I thought we were done with the whole time traveling mess. Ugh. So many questions!

“Well. We just have to wait to see what Hulk says after he wakes up...Are you sure you don't have any technology in there?”

Leader let out a long sigh and looked really offended.

“How can I if you took everything from my pockets.”

“True. Now we play the waiting game...ugh, I hate waiting.”

Leader rolls his eyes at me. He picked up another book and started to read. I left at that point. I don't know why I'm telling the Leader any of this. Maybe we need all the help we can get. I decided to go watch the TV to pass some time, until Hulk is ready to explain what the hell is going on.

Leader’s POV

 

I couldn't read. I read the same line over and over. Was I scared? Was I nervous? Are they coming? I couldn't think properly. If that brute just vanished like that, then it must mean that it's that time. I knew this day would come, but I don't feel prepared about what is about to happen. What would happen if he knew the real truth? What would he think of the others? Am I really ready to face him differently? I really need someone to talk to right now. There are only a few people that I trust with my life, other than my parents, but...I haven't seen them in years. Did anyone even listen to what I had said?

Jesus Christ, I need a distraction.

I put my hand in one of my pockets which contained a device that those monsters couldn't find. I smiled when I felt the corners of it. I pulled out my GameBoy that used to be my brother's. It had Pokemon Red, my first game I ever got. Hmm. How do I get my hands on the new ones?


	6. Chapter 6

Hulk’s POV

 

I woke up from my nap, but I didn't move. I had too many questions in my head. Like, who sent me? Why? Was it for Sammy? Do I even know a Sammy? Ugh. Well, better get up and explain this to the other Hulks.  
I got up and went to the living room. I was surprised by everyone sitting there already. 

“So are you going to tell us or what?” asked A-Bomb.

“Yeah. Get on with it already,” said Red impatiently.

She Hulk nudge Red really hard.

“What!? I'm curious.”

“Skaar curious too.”

“Okay. I will tell you where I was.”

I sat down with everyone's eyes on me. *sigh* Where do I start?

A-Bomb’s POV

 

Here it comes.

“I was sucked into another time portal that took me to Boise, Idaho, in 1986.”

"..."

Oh. My. God. MORE time traveling crap?! I thought we ended that already?

“So what did you even do over there?” asked Jen.

“I was walking on the street until I saw a burning house and heard that a baby was in there, so I went to save him. But without being seen though.”

“When Hulk came back?” asked Skaar.

“When I knew Sammy, the baby, was safe with his parents. They already found a place to stay at least. Then the portal brought me back again”

“So Hulk go back in time again?” Skaar asked.

“*sigh* Yes, Skaar. I go back in time again.” 

There was an awkward silence until Jen spoke up.

“But....it doesn't make any sense. Why did you go back in time again?” 

“Maybe it was an after effect from the other times and now it's just permanent?” I suggested.

“I don't think so. If it really was the case, then Mister Forehead would be gone too. We would have know if he went if the alarms went off,” Red pointed out.

That's a relief. I don't want Leader going back to time but not being able to get him. But what about Sammy?

As if Hulk read my mind, “Does anyone know a Sammy?”

“Nope.”

“Not me.

“Only one. But a different color,” replied Red.

“Wait. Really?” I don't think I know anyone with that name.

“Falcon, dumbass!”

“Hey! Watch your language! Skaar is here and I don't want him swearing and not knowing what it means.” Jen glared at Red.

“Well I beg to differ. Skaar is a big boy now.”

“Skaar is big man!”

We started to argue but Hulk had enough. 

“I'm going to go eat.”

He stood up and walked away. Everyone did the same. I went to Leader’s cell to go tell him what I heard.

She Hulk’s POV

 

For some reason I thought about what Hulk told us. It reminded me about a book called Kindred. It's about a women going back to time to save her ancestor when he was a baby to adult, and to make sure her great grandma existed too. But 1986 was when Bruce was about 10 or something. It doesn't make any sense to send him there anyway.

I'm actually scared for Sammy’s fate. I can only hope nothing bad happen to him.I went after Hulk to tell me that if he goes to see Sammy again that he will tell me his age or anything else. I was walking away until I saw A-Bomb going towards Leader's cell. Hmm. What are those two up to? I ran to the camera room.

A-Bomb’s POV

 

I opened the door and- WAIT WHAT IS THAT?! Leader had a small box in his hand and was petrified. He tried to hide it but I ran and open the cell then took it from him.

“No! It's mine! Give it back!”

I held it with one hand in the air and with my other hand is pushing Leader away. He was desperate to get it back.

“IT'S MINE! GIVE IT!”

“Geez! I can tell it's yours. I thought you said...you...didn't...have any...? Wait what?”

A GameBoy. A flippin Gameboy. How did we not find this?! Or maybe it's not one and it's a fake. Maybe it might be a boootleg version. 

“So how do I know that this is not a fake?"

“It's not! My Pidgeot is poisoned, I haven't got my gym badge from Koga and I need to go to the Pokemon Center!”

Kinda sounds convincing.

"Or is it a bootleg version."

Leader looked very offended.

"How dare you! It's real and it's MINE," he shriek.

Jesus Christ! How much anger does this guy even have.

“I'm going to give this to Jen to make sure that's it's real or not. Now back off, please.”

I shoved him hard enough that he fell so I can get out of the cell and close it again. 

I started to tell him about how Hulk went back in time to save that baby, but when I said that it was in Boise, Idaho he had a small smile.

“Boise,” Leader whispered fondly.

“Umm. What.”

“I have...some relatives over there. Yeah, relatives. I used to visit there a lot when I was a kid. I wonder if my parents settle down there?” he said wistfully.

That. That kinda hurts. He had a family? And his look right now is so weird. I think he's having flashback but still. I never thought that maybe some bad guys have family too. I mean...I was an orphan so. I felt guilty for some reason. If the GameBoy is real maybe I can sneak it to him? Ugh.

“Sooooo... Imma go now. And check the GameBoy for uh you know...things. Okay. Bye!”

“Wait!”

What?

Leader hesitated for a little while. “Remember the numbers 5416 and tell the Green Giant this too.”  
“Okay. Uh. I will. Yeah. Bye.”

That was weird.

Leader’s POV

 

Damn it. He took one of the things that was left of my childhood. Great. Just great. But I was right, he did go back in time. Would that idiot even remember those numbers. I looked at the camera and noticed that it was moving in an odd way. I smirked. She Hulk. Nice to know that there will be someone else knows too. I must admit that I dislike her the least. I know that it kinda looked weird that I tried to make her my wife in Planet Skaar. I have no feelings for her but she reminds me too much of Carla and I wanted someone from Earth to talk to....and maybe a trophy that proof have defeated those beasts. Carlos was always an idiot like Blue over there so I couldn't trust him that much. I was having fond thoughts of my childhood until someone else opened the door. Red Hulk.

She Hulk’s POV

 

A-Bomb, went to the camera room to use the cameras to find me, but was surprised that I was there and the screen on Leader’s cell.

“I saw the whole thing. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret meetings with Leader.”

“Oh that’s a relief. But can you check the GameBoy to see if it's real?”

I knew it was real anyway. I could hear the familiar sounds and the way Leader mumbled about which TM to use.

“Sure. But...what happens if it was real?”

“Uh...give it back to him?” he said hesitantly.

I looked at him with one of my eyebrow up.

“It...might get boring in the cells. And maybe he’ll not bother us that much, right?”

I rolled my eyes. I gave in.

“Okay. I'll do it.”

“Thanks Jen!” 

A-Bomb left at that point. I checked the GameBoy to confirm that it was real, which it was. After that I left to do some errands.


	7. Chapter 7

Leader’s POV

 

I watched as Red Hulk walked towards my cell. General Asshole was always my most despised Hulk, even more the Big Green Giant.

“Okay, cough it up! Tell me the truth or ya going to be used as a target for shooting practice!”

See. Most despised. Either way I don't think that the others will let him. Well...I hope.

“I have nothing to do with this. Go ask the blue pangolin. He was here earlier.”

“I known that the “blue pango-whatever” was here. I don't know what you two are up to, but I will find out.”

He was about to leave but stood by the door.

“If you are lying, your punishment will be you being a target,” he growled. 

I was not scared of him....maybe a little bit. His bite can be as worse than his bark if he wants to. But the other brutes restrain him thankfully. This is the most visitors I had in awhile. Ugh. I prefer my privacy back thank you very much. I can't wait to see where this is going.

Hulk’s POV

 

It's been about five days when I went back in time. I became anxious about when it might bring me back. What if my Smashers needed me? What if I couldn't save Sammy this time? Do I even know him? There was too many questions. I was about to go in my room until-

“Hey, Greenie!”

I turned around to see Red. He went off on a mission help someone but was attacked. Thankfully he was safe and the jet didn't looked too bad.

“So I was checking the jet and most of it looked fine. However the right wing took some shots and needs a few repairs. Either way it's fine.”

“Well, the less damage the better. Go tell Jen to help you fix the wing.”

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” He turned away and crossed his arms. He prefers to work alone and believes he doesn't need help. 

“And besides. You shoulda seen me, Hulk. I was fighting about 4 other jets- oh sweet Jesus!”

“AGH!”

The portal came back and took me away leaving Red confused and offended that he didn't get to tell his story.

“WHY?!” I asked to myself while I landed on the hard ground. 

I looked around and saw that I was in someone's backyard, maybe Sammy’s. This time it wasn't a two story house with a glass back door that slides on the left side of the house. The coffee brown house has two windows on the right of the door that show two, what I think are, boys’ room, one sapphire blue and another a emerald green. I looked back at the wooden fence and noticed that there was a large tree in the left in corner that even moved some of the planks out of place. The right side had a garden. But no one was there.

I tried to look into the rooms but I still couldn't find anyone. I looked back at the yard and I noticed one thing wrong with the fence. I went to it and moved a plank, it was loose, possibly because of the roots of the tree. It opened that even small boy can fit.

I heard a scream that was then followed by barking. I jumped over the fence and saw a small boy in orange, climbing fragile looking tree with four dogs behind him. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!”

The dogs had then lost interest in Sammy and began to focus on me. Two of the larger dogs attacked me. I only shoved them hard enough to push them back. One of the other dogs came behind me but I shoved them off. The three attacked all at once. Without hurting them too much, I gave them a shove that threw them off their feet. The three got up but ran away, whining. I heard a small growl next to my feet. The fourth dog was a Chiwawa. I...lightly kicked it. It ran off with the others. 

I signed with relief until I hear a branch starting to break. Sammy! I turned sound to see that the branch he was on was breaking. 

“Ahh!”

“I got you!”

I caught him before he fell, then I set him down. He was staring at me in awe. I don't think that he would remember me. He looked about five years old with messy mouse brown hair. He had an orange shirt with blue overalls. He even had a bandage on his left elbow.

We stared at each other in silence until Sammy spoke up.

“Who are you?”

“Um. I’ll tell you when we get back to your house.”

He nodded and was about to go back until he stopped. He turned back to get a red ball that I didn't even noticed it was there. I turned round took a mental note that his house was at the side of the city that there was only some trees and bushes. I could go behind the fence just in case someone else comes. I looked back and saw him go though his little doorway. I jumped over the fence again and found him.

“So. Who are you? Thank you for saving me from those dogs,” he said smiling at me with great interest. 

“Well. Your welcome. And, my name is Hulk.”

“Huh? That's a name?”

“Uhh.”

“That's so cool! And you're so big and green...like a giant! But why?”

What do I even tell this kid?

“Uh. Science happened….and radiation too.”

He just looked at me, tilting his head and blinked.

I mentally slapped myself. Great backstory Hulk. That reminds me.

“Hey, Sammy. Have your-”

“You know my name!”

“Well. Yeah. But did your parents ever told you about the fire that burnt your house and someone saving you?”

“Yeah. But my parents never found out who it was-*GASP* was it you!? Wow! You're like a superhero, but you only saved me though. Are you like my guardian angel?!”

“Uh. For now, I only know that the time traveling portal sends me to save you.”

“Time traveling?”

“Yeah.”

“WHAT?! But that only happens in the movies! And it's only 1991!” exclaimed Sammy.

“Kid, in 2018...everything can happen.”

Sammy stared at me for a while the grew a huge grin. He was about to ask me more question until the portal came back. 

“Sammy! Don't tell your parents about me!”

“Oh! Okay! So, my real name is Samuel. My favorite color is orange. My best friend is Carla. I never liked dogs. My brother- HULK!”

The portal took me, this time leaving Sammy confused but excited. Well at least I know that his favorite color is orange.

Sammy’s POV

 

Wow, I can't believe it! I meet my guardian angel! I'm going to draw a picture of him for Carla and Carlos. 

I dropped my ball to slide open the door. I ran to my green room and grabbed my notebook and a green crayon. I was about to draw until my older brother came in the room.

“Sammy! I am a man now! Draw me a mustache!” yelled Philip.

...what?

?????'s POV

 

A man was in a dark room that only the computer screen glowed back at him. His fingers tremble knowing what will happen with no turning back. For him. Six pictures appeared on the screen with dates on all of them. He click the first one which was a photo of a well dressed woman with wildly bushy brown hair. The file was already ready to send but he hesitated to click send.He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and wiped off the sweat he had on his forehead. Taking a shaky deep breath, he finally clicked send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to upload this. School started so I was very busy and tired. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Hulk's POV

 

The portal took me back to where I was, in the hallway talking to Red, but it turns out that everyone was standing there, waiting for me.

“What is it now, Greenie?” asked Red.

“Sammy was attacked by dogs and nearly fell off a tree.”

“Oh god. It’s getting worse each time. And it only happened twice!” exclaimed A-Bomb.

“At this point, I don't want to even know what happens next,” said Jen as she covered her face with her hands.

“Yeah. Imagine if Hulk couldn't be there in tim-”

“Rick!”

A-Bomb squealed. I didn’t even want to think about what would happen to that kid. I only met Sammy, well Samuel, twice and I will make sure nothing will ever happen to him. I felt sick after that question...no. I have to be there for him. I don't exactly know him very well, but I'm already really fond of him. Maybe he might be important in the future. 

We all stood there in an awkwardly, without meeting anyone's eyes.

“So how old was he this time?” asked Jen breaking the silence.

“He was about 5 years old.”

“Where the hell are the parents at anyway? Shouldn't they be the one looking after him?” murmured Red.

“Maybe they are at work like other parents. You know, paying bills and stuff. Just...adult stuff,” suggest A-Bomb.

As everyone started to argue, I left quietly and went to eat lunch. When will I go back again?

Red’s POV

 

We all move to the living room while Hulk went out for some burgers or something. I don't know. It bothers me that he goes to the past to save some brat whose parents aren't doing a good job...but then again- never mind. Why does this boy need him? Who's controlling the portals? Why am I asking questions that I can ask other people about?

“So you think it's based off of this book?” asked A-Bomb holding the “Kindred” book Jen told them about.

She decided to get any information about time traveling to see if it can help is in any way. Why even bother with that book anyway? It's happening right now. Besides I looked it up to see how it ends anyway, since I don't have time to read a book and I have to train hard in case bad guys show up. And I will say this, it's not a happy ending but not everything is a “happily ever after” story. I rather not want to see the end to this one.

“Skaar think Hulks should find person.”

“Uh….yeah that's the problem. Sammy or another person who might be secretly involved in this that we don't know about? We don't have any leads. Heck, not even Sammy’s last name,” said Jen.

“Uhh….Skaar don't know,” he said sheepishly. 

Jen must be on to something since she keeps muttering “names” for some reason. I hope she'll figure this out in time. We all began discussing theories that were not close to happening. Jones is watching too many movies from that Albizu director he talks about. I noticed that Skaar wasn’t here anymore. He must have snuck out when Jones was talking. We decided to wait to see what happens next so we went our separate ways.

I made my way to Leader's cell to see what he has to say for himself. It's going to be hard since he doesn't like me much, but when I got there, I saw that Skaar was there. Leader looks like he's 101% done of whatever bullshit Skaar was telling him.

“Leader go and tell truth,” yelled Skaar.

“For the last fucking time, I haven’t done anything I'm this damn cell!” 

“Okay! Skaar, get out, since Eyebrows has nothing to do with this,” I said before things get out of hand.

Skaar walked out but looked back at Leader before he did. Great. Thanks Skaar. Now it will be tougher to interrogate him, but before I said anything, he slammed his fist in the glass.

“Don't! Just don't! Just fucking stop right there! Don't you DARE accuse me again! I have done NOTHING to trigger any time travel crap that the Hulk is in right now. Because of him, you monsters won't leave me alone and pressuring me about your nonsense. I’m am being pestered for something that I don’t have control of and you are accuse me still!? There are some things I can tolerate but THIS! This is too much even for me! And it always has to be me!"

I took a step back. I've seen Leader get really mad before. But this time felt differently somehow. I watched him took a deep breath, knowing that he has more to say.

"Did you think I wanted to be this way? Did you thought I was born this way? Born to be evil? I never asked for this! I bet you too but here we are in this mess while you might have wanted it but not fucking me! Everyone is coming back for a problem, either family, personal, or any other crap, that I don’t have an answer to and SOMEHOW it brought me back my nightmare that keep me up at night. Do you have any idea how lonely I have become because of this?! Look General Shithead, I know I'm a villain and I understand that I am the only villain you can contact with because here I am locked up in this stupid cell! Just because you are being attack by a villain doesn't mean that villain is going to be ME! ”

Leader was breathing very heavily after he let everything he wanted to say out. He glare at me until he started to shake. He fell into his knees while tears started to show up. He curled up into a ball and cried.

I...what the hell am I supposed to do now!? I never saw a villain cried. I never had Leader sharing his emotions. If I only knew what to do since I had to comfort someone since I did an awful job with Betty. *sigh* Hell, what do I do now? What would the others even do? Here goes nothing.

“Hey...uhh...sorry that we keep on bothering you a lot ever since this happen. We don't know anything about this and we need all the help we can get. We are actually kinda...scared right now. And the fact that we're also a big family, so we look after each other. If you mess with one Hulk you mess with all of them, if you know what I mean. I'll tell you what. I never wanted any of this to happen. I regret too many things in my life and I’m trying not to make anymore mistakes and some...I can’t fix anymore. I’m...scared to lose then new family that I have right now so I will do anything t not let them get hurt. So...is there anything I can do right now to help make up for all the pressure we gave you?”

Leader looked up with his face having a jade like color.

“Well…”

Jen’s POV

 

So I maybe tried to force Leader talk a couple of times, but that didn't turn out well. Everyone else tried without success. So this time I'll try but with a different reason instead. Wait...is that a 3DS? So this is what Red bought him for a sorry present. That’s weird. I think Red’s going soft, but then again, I thought about Betty as his excuse so I didn't say anything. 

“What is your name?”

Leader smiled at me and said, “Leader” like it was obvious.

Uhh. This is not what I want to deal with today. 

“Not your villain name, your real name.”

“You never asked anyone else about their names.”

“Leader.”

“So now you are trying to be friendly?”

“Just work with me, please!”

“You didn't ask Madman who's name is Philip Sterns.”

“I-wait...what?”

I can tell that Leader was getting to cocky and slipped something he was not supposed to. He tried to act like it was on purpose.

“You brutes should do your homework and actually find out who you are fighting.”

“Wait. That name! It's familiar!”

“What are you waiting for? Go and ask about who he is.”

I walked out of the cell and noticed that he never answered my question….that dick. Looks like I'm keeping the GameBoy now. I walked over to the camera room and threw myself on the chair and I picked up the GameBoy that ran out of battery since I forgot to turn it off. I looked at the back of it that had black writing on it. How did I not see this before? Turns out that there is a name on the back of it. So does this mean that Leader’s name is Phil?

????'s POV

A well dress woman dragged herself back to her apartment and collapsed on the couch. She sighed and rubbed her temples then look up to see a hairy creature crawl towards her. She smiled and picked it up to pet her. Before she could say anything, her phone was buzzed. She moved her wild curly hair out of her face and read the message.

Carly: It's time.


	9. Chapter 9

Jen’s POV

 

“What! No way!” exclaimed Hulk.

“Yes way! It turns out that Phillip Sterns is Madman,” I explained.

I knew his name was familiar. He used to be one of Bruce’s friend in college and shared the same classes.

“We were friends in college!”

“I know.”

“And Leader knew about this?” he asked,

“You see, I tried to wheedle out his name but I got Philip instead. Do you remember anything about him, like maybe his family?”

“Umm. Let’s see...I do know that he has a little brother,” 

“Oh! And what's his name?”

“I...don't remember, I was too into studying and trying to pass my classes that I may not have paid attention,” he replied sheepishly.

“Oh godda-You had one job!”

“Geez! Why is this important anyway?”

“Maybe it’s the fact that Leader knows who he is, why Phillip is that way, and that I think we need to know more about the people we are fighting. We could help them in the future.”

“That’s true but we don’t really have good records and some villains either are from different planets or are very secretive.”

I didn't think of that. Ugh. I thought that maybe Sammy could be one of the villains that w are fighting. But if that was the case then why would he fight him. If Hulk saved him so many times and likes him, then why is haven’t he contacted the Hulk yet? He couldn’t be hiding from him, right?

“Now that you're saying this...Sterns does sound familiar like I heard this recently. But I can't remember,” pondered Hulk.

“Hmm. Well it's not like everyone shared the last name, but then again we know like different Steves, Peters, Phils.”

“Phil? Is there another Phil?”

“Well, Rick took Leader’s GameBoy that it has his name in the back, however it can either be his or someone else's. So I have to somehow gain his trust for his name. Maybe I should get his Sugar Daddy to go and ask.”

After that I found out that Red gave Leader a 3DS and Pokemon, we had to tease him about this.

“Please never call Red that again.”

“Sorry, but no promises.”

“I have to go and train. Later Jen.” 

“Okay, I'll tell you if I find anything about thing about Phillip or Leader.” 

We were going separate ways until I heard-

“ARGH!”

I turned around and saw that the portal took Hulk to the past. It just had to be now, right where I turned around. I just hope that Sammy’s okay.

Hulk’s POV

 

“OW!”

I really need a pillow.

I stood up and saw that I was in front of Sammy’s house. Around the house had several different plants and flowers. I didn't see anyone until I looked down in front of me. Sammy was right there smiling in   
front of me. He was about 7 years old this time with a long sleeve orange shirt with blue overalls, (how many overalls does he have?) his mousy brown hair is messier and a gap between his teeth. Then I noticed he was his expression change to confusion to panic for some reason and was looking to my right. I looked down to see a little tan skin girl with large bushy curly brown who was wearing a   
green dress with lilies, a small white sweater, white shoes and was holding a red ball. I stood there awkwardly since she stated at me with her mouth open.

“Umm. Hi,” I said.

She screamed then ran to jump into a bush that was near the house. The ball she was holding was rolling out to the other side of the street.

“I'll get it,” yelled Sammy as he was running across the street to get it.

“Sammy, wait!”

He was trying to get the ball but it was stuck under a white car. Then I heard a car making a sharp turn that screeched. A red car was speeding toward Sammy but wasn't stopping.

“Sammy!”

“I almost got it!” 

The car hasn’t stopped yet but Sammy already had the ball.

“Sam! Look out!” the bush screamed.

Sammy looked up but didn't moved from where he was. He was petrified. 

Before the car came I jumped in front of him and shield him. The car surprisingly went around me but crashed into a lamp post. A blonde haired man opened his door, struggling to get out since he still   
had his belt on and with a beer can in one hand.

“He's real! Bigfoot is real! I knew I wasn't crazy, Jared! He's real!”

He finally unbuckled his belt and fell on the floor. He scramble to get up and ran screaming.

I looked back at Sammy and noticed that he was trembling. His legs gave out and almost fell but I caught him.

I heard the fence creek and noticed the little girl was not in the bushes anymore. I went to the fence and opened the door that leads to Sammy’s backyard. The girl was right there with a jump rope but was holding it like a lasso.

“Who are you? What are you? Why are you green? And thank you for saving Sammy!”

Before I answers her, I set Sammy down on a nearby chair where he curled up into a ball.

“Well I'm-”

She interrupted me by hitting the floor with the end of the rope making a loud snapping noise. Geez. Who is this girl? She stared at me with burning eyes until she asked.

“What is the last thing Sammy told you before you left?”

“Hmm. He said that his name was Samuel, he doesn't like dogs anymore, his favorite color is orange, and his best friend is-” wait a minute.

I look at her closely and remember the man who asked the family for a place to stay.

“Carla?”

She grin while lowering her rope down and put her hands on her hips. 

“That's right! And don't you forget it!”

We heard a groan. We both look to see Sammy with his head in his hands.

“This is not the way I wanted you two to meet. Carla, who else is going to be big and green? I told you he only saves my life if he comes,” Sammy moans.

Carla smiled sheepishly with her hands behind her back and looked somewhere else.

“I was being cautious since I don't know him. You don't know what the future is like. We don't know if they clone people...,” explained Carla but stopped when she looked at the screen door. 

She happily waved and started pointing at me for some reason.

“That’s Carlos!” she exclaimed.

I looked over to see a brown skin boy staring at me through the other side. He had a glass of water and looked to tall for his age. He had worn out pants that had looks of stains and holes along with his grey shoes being in the same state. The sweater he had was to big for him and had long spiky hair. He was still really absorb that he shook his head to remember what he was doing. His eyes traveled towards Sammy. He suddenly dropped his cup that shattered and stepped back looking pale. He started to point at him and ran.

Before Carla was about to say something until she screamed when she looked towards Sammy. I looked and gasp. How did THAT get here.

“Umm. Guys, what's going on?” asked Sammy nervously.

“Sammy. Don't move,” I said.

A large python was circling around the chair that Sammy was in. 

“Where did that come from!?” yelled Carla.

“I don’t know! Stay back Carla! I don’t want you to get hurt.”

We heard knocking and looked at the glass door with Carlos on the other side. He shakenly held a pamphlet with a large snake on the front. 

I didn’t understand but Carla gasped when she realized something.

“Hulk! That's Mattie, the escape snake from Zoo Boise. She was gone for a week and nobody could find her,” squealed Carla.

“Carla, go and call the police. I will try to get Sammy out of there.”

She nodded and ran to the glass door where she met Carlos. She ran to get the phone but Carlos stayed.

I turned my attention towards the snake. I tried to get closer but it hissed so I went back. It tighten its grip around the chair. That's weird. Doesn't it want Sammy. I reach my hand out towards him but Mattie snapped at my hand so I quickly withdrew it. Something is definitely strange about this snake.

“Ru- Rumors has it th- that it can understand people,” stuttered Sammy.

“Understand people?” I asked.

“One time some my cousins wanted to see Mattie, but because it was sleeping they got bored. I went and told her that she was really pretty and don't mind them and other things. My cousins saw this and push me out of the way. Mattie didn't like that so she hiss at them and tried to attack them but couldn't because the glass was there. My cousins got scared but they ran away but my other cousin, Dawn who stayed with me, went and apologize for them. For some reason she comes really close to the glass every time she sees me and Dawn.”

...Is this Sammy we are talking about or Harry Potter? So maybe talking to the snake might help. I hope.

“Hey Mattie.”

It hissed.

“I'm trying to protect Sammy and I want him to be safe like you do.”

Surprisingly it nuzzled on Sammy's hand. He flinched when the cold scales touched him.

“You can't protect him since your a snake, no offence. He has other people being there for him like Dawn, Carla, Carlos, his parents, his brother, and me. I'll promise that I will keep him safe,” I assure her.

It stared at me and nods its head. I reach out and grab Sammy to make sure he was okay.

“Sorry that you have to go back to the zoo, but I will visit you again,” said Sammy.

She hissed happily and curled up under the chair. 

I felt the portal coming back. *sigh* I left, and saw Sammy go to Carlos from the glass door. I'm too scared to leave Sammy, but I will protect him.

I came back with the Smasher waiting for me so I told him what happened this time.

????’s POV

 

What! No! It can't be!

I was called that my plane has been delayed and I'm already late, I think. No. I have to be there. It will take longer but I made a promise. I have to be there for him. I told him that I was going. A disguise was already hard to find because of my hair and I can't have the media on me now. 

Sorry but you are going to have to wait more.

“But I will be there for you. Am I right, Russy?”

*Squeak*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattie does not belong to me. She is the muse of Awkward-Snake-Girl in tumblr.


	10. Chapter 10

A-Bomb’s POV 

 

It's been three days when Hulk went to save Samuel from the car and snake. We are starting to get really worried about him. He's getting really anxious and jumps a lot when he feels a breeze thinking if it is a portal. Nothing has happened yet, but I just hope something good and exciting though. Maybe to get rid of the anxiety Hulk has over Sammy. I mean come on! Hulk needs a beak after this whole time traveling bullshit that no one know why it’s happening. 

I dragged myself to get the mail and saw that there was only one. I grabbed it and noticed the cover that had no name expect that it came from Los Angeles. I don't think we know anybody from there. I looked at the back and it surprised me.

‘If you are not Hulk, then open this letter.’

Okay? That's weird. I opened envelope to read the letter. Oh….OH MY GOD! 

I screamed and ran into the living room where the others were at.

“HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!”

“What is it Rick?” asked a very concern Hulk. 

I started to jump up and down. Man, I'm so excited! I can't believe this! 

“Well, you see-” I stopped remembering what the letter said. “You know what? It’s not thaaat important if I the only one who is actually interested about the news anyway! I can’t go out spoiling stuff so I’ll keep that to myself.” 

“Then why are you here then, if you can't tell?” asked Jen.

“Uhhhhhh. I have...I have, uh, things to do! Yeah, things. Okay bye.”

“That was weird,” said Jen.

“Looks like Christmas has come early this year for him. And it's only July,” mumbled Red.

I have to tell someone, but it told me don't tell any other Hulks about it. Then again there is someone who isn't. I don't know why I went to Leader’s cell, but I did. 

I found Leader on the floor reading another book and sighed when he saw me. 

Jesus, I'm so frickin happy right now.

“Leader! Igotaletterfromsomeoneandtoldmenottotellany-”

“Speak English, brute!” 

“Whoops. Okay, listen to this. I got a letter today and told me not to tell another Hulk but since you are not a Hulk, I can tell you.”

“For fuck sake. What?” 

I took a deep breath before screaming, “THE FAMOUS SCI-FI DIRECTOR, CARLA ALBIZU IS COMING HERE! She’s coming on the 5th of August! She's my favorite director, my favorites movies are EyeCatch and Coat Black. Man, she is so cool! I can't believe she wants to come here! You see I base my camera designs from EyeCatch so that's way they look like that. And-”

I started rambling more about how I love Carla Albizu, because she’s the greatest director ever, until I noticed the confusion on Leader’s face.

“Why is she coming here anyway? For what purpose? And why now?” Leader wondered.

Hmm. I never really thought about it. It must be really important if she wants to come here.

“I don't know. She said she will explain everything when she come since her plane was delayed. I guess we have to wait...But I don't want to!”

“What you Hulks don't have is patience, you always want everything to be quick. These things take time you know. And since Albizu is famous, she has to keep it a secret before the media sees her,” explained Leader.

I never thought about it. Since when did Leader know about the media. Maybe he is a fan too. I wonder what his favorite movie is.

“Welp. I gotta go. I'll tell you when she comes. Maybe we can get her autograph.”

Leader stared at me for a few seconds then returned to read his book. Is he rereading Harry Potter? 

Leader’s POV

 

I can't believe it. She did it. She is actually coming here. She kept her promise and it was her plane being delayed. I never felt so happy,that maybe there is a chance that I can see her again. Then again I couldn’t help feeling miserable because here is no way of talking to her in this cell. But just knowing that she is coming is all I need. 

My personal favorite movie she made was Crystal Aquarium and Samantha that she based it off of our childhood and was partially was a true story but had to put me as a female. Crystal Aquarium was about an aquarium that unknowingly took a type of fish that looked any regular fish but can turn into mermaids. These mermaids must be saved before anyone finds them and experiment on them. She even named a shark like mermaid after my shark plushie and favorite kindergarten teacher who loves the sea, Millie. I thought about how she would always put references of our childhood, even if I did came back and said goodbye. Since she waited this long, then I can wait too. 

Hulk’s POV

 

A week passed after saving Sammy and I'm getting more nervous each day and for some reason I'm hearing an echo in my mind that said “What if Hulk couldn't be there?” I think I'm turning paranoid. Finally the portal came when we were watching a movie that A-Bomb picked called Crystal Aquarium.

I fell into a completely different house. There was no garden or tree. There was a large table with food, balloons and streamers of hanging around and a banner that said happy birthday. A radio playing on a chair next to a swimming pool. And a cat on top of the fence.

*splash* 

I heard a splash and looked down to see Carla and Sammy in it with floaties. 

“So whose birthday is it?” I asked while sitting down next to the pool.

“MINE! I'm turning 8 today,” replied Carla smirking at Sammy who glared at her. 

“Well then. Happy Birthday, Carla”

“Thank you. Hey Hulk! Did you know that I'm actually older than Sammy?” 

“Hey! Your only older than me by 7 months and my birthday is in November 6th,” argued Sammy.

“So what's today's date,” I asked

“March 30. But I'm still older,” replied Carla

“At least I know who's going to show their gray hair first,” sneered Sammy.

“Sammy,” I warn.

“Hey, respect your elders!” she yelled.

“Fight me, grandma!” 

They both were splashing water to each other's faces. I laughed until I noticed that no one was here but only the cat that jumped down next to the chair with the radio.  
“But where is everyone at?”

Sammy swam towards me in a whale floatie.

“Well, my brother accidentally sat on Carla’s cake so my dad had to take him home and get more clothes. My mom has a small fever so she stayed home. Carla’s mom went to get another cake and her dad is trying to get Carla’s cousin, Carlos, to come here but his parents are stubborn.”

I just remembered that Jen was asking for their last names since I never asked. I keep hearing about Sammy's brother but I never heard the name.

“So what are your last names anyway. I never heard them and I might know you from the future.” 

They looked at each other and grin.

Carla spoke first, “I'm Carla Albizu.” 

Hmm. Carla Albizu. Carla Albizu? CARLA ABIZU?! That’s Rick’s favorite diretor! I even heard about Carlos too about helping her even if he was clumsy but is a mastermind with computers. Rick is not going to believe this.

“I'm Samuel Sterns. Oh! And my brother is Phillip Sterns.”

Wait. Phillip?! Is this the same Phillip? Then again he did told me that he was from Idaho with his brother who....was….a dropout student. Oh no. Did Sammy really dropped out. I'm deciding whether or not tell the truth about their future. Carla is really successful but I never heard of Samuel Sterns before. I kept thinking until someone splashed water on my face. 

“Earth to Hulk. What's the matter?” asked Carla.

“Sorry. I just. I think that I know your brother when I was in college.”

Sammy's face fell.

“What about me?”

I can't tell him. But I don't know what would cause him to do that.

“Umm. He was too busy studying so I don't think there was time to talk about our family.

“Oh. I get it. It has to be all about Phil since he's older, bigger, and smarter than me and my whole family likes him better than me,” Sammy bitterly said.

“Sam, that's not true. Your family loves you. It's those no good aunts and all your cousins except Dawn that likes Phil. Besides my family loves you so you can count on us,” said Carla.

“Sammy, I know that I don't really know you but I care about you. You seem way better than your brother and I came from the future. I thought I had no one to be there for me but I found a family of my own. And you can be part of my family too.”

Sammy looked at me then stared at the water. Carla swam with her turtle floatie towards him for a hug. Sammy looked at her then smiled then looked back at me. 

*Meow* 

We all looked at the cat who was now on top of the radio eyeing on a bird that was close by. Wait a minute. Why does this look familiar?

The cat jumped to catch the bird and radio started to shake...NO! 

I grabbed Sammy and Carla as fast as I can when almost at the same time the radio fell in the pool. I can see the electricity from the water. That was too close. I put both of them down and they both were really stiff trying to understand what happened. They dropped their floaties on the ground and hugged my legs. I sighed and hugged them back since it must have really scared them. We heard a car honk and at the same time the portal came. They let go of me and waved bye and I waved too. 

I came back with everyone waiting for me. Before I said anything the doorbell ranged.

“I'll get it!” shouted A-Bomb almost slipping while running to go and check. 

“Jen!”

“What is it?” She asked.

“I found out that Sammy's last name is Sterns and his brother is Phil. Beside, you would not believe who Carla really is. Her last name is -”

*HISS*

A large snake was somehow on my shoulder.

“AHHH!”

I jumped up and noticed it was a stuffed snake with someone holding it. 

A-Bomb was jumping up and down.

“Guys! Look who came! Carla-”

“Albizu?” I asked.

The woman smiled at me and held the same pose like the day I met her.

“And don't you forget it. By the way Sam sent me here.”

We were all silent at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

A-Bomb’s POV

 

We all stared at her for a long while not knowing what to say.

“I know it looks weird but you guys need answers, right? Let's see, where do I start? Oh! Hey, Hulk! What did you have to save Sammy from?” asked Carla.

“Oh! Yeah...right. I had to get you both out of a swimming pool because of a radio that fell in.”

Wait. That sounds a little too familiar.

“A-Bomb!” called Carla.

“Uh, yes ma'am?”

“You a fan of my movies right? I saw how you have designs that was based off of some of my films.”

“Yeah, but how did you know?”

“Well I kinda watch your show to know when it was time to come. Anyway, back to the question. There's no time to talk about everything else.”

“Okay? I watched a lot of your films since they are so amazing and you are my favorite director.”

“Perfect. And I see that you are watching my ‘Crystal Aquarium’ film, Hulk, describe what type of floaties we were on and what caused the radio to cause,” ordered Carla while pointing a stuff snake at him with the Mattie on it with golden letters.

“Sure,” Hulk said uncertainty, not knowing the purpose and respond, “You were in a turtle floatie and Sammy was in a whale floatie. The radio fell because of a cat that was there.”

“Alright A-Bomb. Here's the last thing I have for you. It will all come together for you and tell everyone else the meaning of this,” proclaimed Carla.

Carla went up to me and stood in front of me and simply said, “the S Theory.”

Okay. Let me get this straight. Sammy. A turtle floatie. A whale floatie. A cat and a radio in a swimming pool...S, turtle, whale, cat, pool...

Oh. Ohhh. OHHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD! 

“No! You- It- it can't be! Well. Uhhhh,” I stuttered like an idiot in front of Carla.

“Jones! What is it? What does it all mean?” demanded Red.

I couldn't believe this. This is too much for me. Where do I even start? I looked at the TV and saw the movie. I went to pick up the remote and fast forward to a particular scene that Hulk will find out familiar.

“Okay. Let's start from here.”

“Hold up. Why-”

“Let me explain Hulk. The climax of the movie is that the crew had to get all the fish out of the tank to another one correct? Well the last mermaids that were left was….Silas, a shark mermaid and Donna, who was a turtle mermaid. One of the feeders named Cordelia and a scientists named Mila, who loves whales, tried to get them out of the tank. The bad guy, Mr. Katz, tried to drop this huge machine that will shock everyone in the water. The person who saves them was a visitor named Henry who saves everyone with a crane and carried everyone to safety. The movie was based off of that moment that Hulk was in,” I explain.

“However, there is a certain theory that everyone is talking about. The S Theory. For some reason in every movie there is a character that plays a huge part in it, starts with the letter S. As we see here this one is Silas. Then others like in EyeCatch that has Silvester, Long Hair that has Sean, and others too. Coat Black didn't had one because it was a prequel to EyeCatch that was an organization that deals with weapons and and Coat Black that deals with stolen artifacts like paintings and selling them. Coat Black was EyeCatch’s backup if something goes wrong and that is why we saw Silvester in the end of Black Coat. Only in Samantha is where that main character has the letter S AND was based off of a true story and involve Carla but names and genders were change. The theory is that every person with the letter S is the same person in different universes because of the S and the same personality they all have that they were based off of someone. So if the theory is right then the person she based it off of was Sammy.”

Jesus Christ that was long. I don't know if the others got it. Carla seems happy and looks very proud of herself that I understood it.

“That must mean that you were Cordelia,” thought Jen.

“And Dawn! That must have been Donna. Dawn is Sammy's cousin,” Hulk explain.

“But what about Mila?” wondered Red.

“Mila was Sam and my kindergarten teacher and Sam did have a shark plushie named Millie after her. I felt like I had to include her since she help Sam,” said Carla.

“And Henry must be Hulk,” said Jen.

“Yup, you guys got it,” agreed Carla.

“Carla tell Hulk who Sam is?” asked Skaar.

“...Nope!”

“What!” shouted everyone in union.

“I only came here because Sam told me to after he left and never came back. All he said was that he will find me somehow but made me make a promise to him that I will come when Hulk was going to the past. I will refuse to give out Sam’s whereabouts so you are going to have to figure it out yourself. Every time you go to the past, I will tell you what happened later or any other information. Got it?”

Aww! The suspense of Sam’s or Sammy’s or whatever his name is identity. Well I least I can confirm the theory and I can ask a lot of questions about her movies. I feel like I have to binge watch all her movies just in case Hulk goes back.

“By the way, what ever happened to Mattie?” asked Hulk.

“Well, it turns out she wasn't exactly a real snake and she actually escape from the zoo again at the same time Sam disappeared. Probably went looking for him. They never found her. It turns out she was human that was forced to transform into a snake by magic and couldn't get back to normal. That explains her human-like personality.”

“Why Carla knows what happened to Mattie?” asked Skaar.

Carla smile frozed when she realized what she said.

“Uhhh. No offence, but...that’s kinda of none of your business. Anyway I'm not telling. I already told too much anyway. It will ruin the fun and beside it Sam we want, not Mattie,” proclaim Carla trying to hide her slip. Carla remembered that she was still holding the snake and had an idea.

“You know what? Here have this stuff Mattie, I only bought it to scare Hulk. I'm surprised that they still sell these.”

Skaar took the snake from Carla. He looked at it the proceeds to wrap it around his arm and petting its head.

“Skaar likes Mattie.”

“Alright. Back to business,” said Red.

“Nope,” denied Carla.

“What do you mean no?”

“Look, I have to go hide at a hotel and hope that no one saw me. You see how big my hair is? Do you know how hard it is to straighten it? Unless you don't have another room.”

“You can stay here. Right Hulk?” I said. We have the answers right here and I'm not letting her identity be caught in public. If that happen, she's going to have to go and people will ask why she's with us.

“*sign* You can take my room, Carla” admitted Hulk. “I'll see where I'm going to sleep at.”

“No that's okay, I can get a-”

“My room! She can go to my room, since we are both the only girls here,” exclaimed Jen with the same idea of not letting her go.

Carla smiled really big. Oh Jen. You have no idea what you did. Should I tell her? Nah.

“Perfect. I need to get my stuff. Can you help me, Skaar.”

“Skaar help!”

They both went to get her stuff and Red look at me.

“Jones, stop trying to flirt with Albizu.”

“I'm no trying to flirt with her and I can't. I'm trying to make her stay so we can have answers.”

Jen stepped in to my side, “We need her to stay, Red. I's our only option...Wait, what do you mean you can't?”

Hmm. To say or not to say? That is the question. Imma say it.

“Well, it's really hard to flirt with someone who is a lesbian. So jokes on you Jen. I think she's going to be after you.”

Red started to laugh while Jen didn't know what to say. She was thinking about what she offered and blushed.

Carla and Skaar came back with a suitcase, a large bag, and...a cage? Because of the large bag was really heavy for Carla, the cage are fell down and -OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!?

Something really huge and furry came out of it. Jen and I both screamed at it as came toward us and went into the vents.

“Was that a rat?” asked Jen.

“No, I think it was a pony,” replied Red.

“Oh no! Icarus!” Carla went after the rat and followed the sounds of where the rat was walking in the vents.

“Rick, go follow her,” ordered Hulk.

“Me! Did you see how big that thing is?”

“Okay then, why don't we get Walters to go get it,” suggest Red with a smirk.

“Oh hell no! I'm not getting that! Make Skaar get it!”

“Skaar carries bag and can't go.”

“For fuck sake. I'm going,” said Red. “I'm going to the camera room first to look for her first. Get the room ready. And no flirting with the director.”

“I'm not flirting with her-” I started but was cut off.

“I'm not talking about you Jones.”

...oh.

“Hey!” yelled Jen after she realized who he was referring to.

Red laughed as the went to the camera room.

Carla’s POV

 

I ran all over the place to get Icarus, Sam’s pet rat, but she won't stop running. Suddenly her took a left turn that lead to a closed door. Since I watched the show before I opened it and saw Icarus running into a glass case and was trying to get in.

“Icarus! Don't run away from me like that!”

I noticed how hard it was struggling to get out of my arms and wanted to get into the glass case.

I looked up and my heart almost stopped. I held Icarus tighter as I saw who was watching me. Sam was on the other side of the glass.

We stared at each other. I can see tears almost coming out of his eyes. I want to say so many things to him….but I can't. There are cameras here and I'm not giving Sam away.

The door opened and Red Hulk came in. I tried to wipe any tears from my eyes before he can see.

“I see that you met the Leader. Don't worry, he's not coming out of there anytime soon,” he assured me.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. Icarus would go to….random strangers if they smell like….anyone familiar to him,” I lied. Great fucking job, Carla. That's the best lie I can give.

“If I was that rat, I would have run the opposite direction from him,” joked Red.

That got me mad but I couldn't say anything about it. God, I wanted to punch him. 

“So is the room ready?”

“Yep. Follow me, I'll show you where it is.”

I went up and followed him through the door and looked at Sammy one last time. Red was already ahead of me and I swore I heard him sobbing from the other side.

Jen took me to her room and made another bed for her on the floor.

"And then I can show you where the bathroom, kitchen, and living room is and there are some places where it could be dangerous to you so try to avoid those, please," explain Jen.

"Sure I will," I replied. I looked at the bed which was huge that we both could have fit until she told me that she didn't want to crush me.

"If you are hungry, just ask one of us to get food out of the cabinets or we can go bring food. This place is not exactly built for normal people so it's going to b hard getting used to."

I went to the corner of the room and started to pull out five pairs of shoes, which were not mine, and set them down on the floor. I can feel She Hulk looking at me and wondering about the shoes, but before she can say anything I asked, "What's today's date? I'm getting confused with the traveling and the time."

"Hmm. It's August 5th. I'll leave you alone so you can get comfortable. I'm getting dinner so I'll call you when I come back. Deal?"

"Deal."

She left me alone so I can get comfortable with the room. As soon as she left, I went to lay on the middle of the bed and pulled out a family picture with 12 people smiling back at me...

It was so much better that way in the old days. When he was with us. Before this mess happened. Before those aunts came. Before Enn left. Why couldn't he be happy?

I felt tears running down my face, I couldn't hold back anymore. It's been long sine I last cried.

??????’s POV

 

My phone was buzzing. How strange. I never had text messages for a long time. How annoying...but I went to pick it up anyway.

Unknown: Suzuki. Is that you? 

Agent Rag Doll: Who's asking. Get lost if you know what's good for you. I don't want to get into any problems. That's too much trouble.

Unknown: I'll tell you later, but I have something that might interest you.

Agent Rag Doll: How did you get into S.H.E.I.D’s contacts?

Unknown: Enn...it's about Samuel Sterns.

Agent Rag Doll: …

Agent Rag Doll: I'm listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Mattie, she belongs to a tumblr user name awkward-snake-girl. Some ideas and characters like Icarus is from a smashing tumblr blog named getreadytosmash who inspired me in so may ways and made me want to do more things like create more characters, draw and write more. I love her ideas so I'm always excited when she has new one. I would just like to say thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

????’s POV

 

I was sitting alone at one of my favorite places to go when I needed to think, the Novel Prize. The classical music can be heard with a strong smell of coffee beans and new books. I decided to sit in of the more softer chairs by the window which had a nice view of the lavenders that grew there. I set my tea on the small table next to my sketch book. The small cafe that was connected to the bookstore was alone other than the workers and myself was there. I prefer it that way since there was not crowned with strangers and not have someone look over my shoulder to see what I was drawing. I didn’t care if they look but it’s when they are asking too much that I can’t focus drawing that bothers me. I haven’t been drawing ever since...that news. It’s weird knowing that the time has come and what Carly said that it was no turning back. 

I sighed. I looked around the empty store and wondered if the place was that way or was it me? I took another sip at my tea.

“Is something wrong?” asked a voice behind me.

I couldn't help but jumped a little and turn around to see one of the barista there, who was also my roommate. Her usual long brown was in a neat bun with a black apron on top of her shamrock green shirt and black pants. What was really unusual about her was her bright golden eyes that I couldn't help but smile.

“I’m just thinking of what to draw next,” I replied.

She frowned at me. “I know you enough that something is one your mind. You always know what to draw and start right away. And here you are doing nothing. Are you okay?”

“Sorry. It’s...family problems. One of my cousins is in a bad place right now and it may or may not affect me.”

I was telling most of the truth, but she knows me too well that I don’t like to tell the whole story. 

“Dawn, whatever is going on with your family, just know that I’m here for you. I know you've been through a lot and how your family has issues with each other. When it’s time, you can tell me when your ready. Besides we-” 

We heard the doorbell jingled. With that she sighed and took one last look at me before getting up. I watched Mattie returned to the counter to help the new customer. 

I looked back at the bookstore counter to see a familiar figure. The tired man was wearing his usual button up shirt with a brown vest and pants. He finally took off his trench coat that he always had on. His long hickory hair was tied to his usual ponytail with his bangs that almost reached his eyes. As he pushed his black rimmed glasses up, he noticed me and gave me a sad smile. I guess he could also tell when I’m not myself just like Mattie. 

I noticed his tie was crooked so I got up and went to his counter. I motioned him to come closer while he gave me a puzzled look. After he leaned in I grabbed his tie to fix it where it belonged.

“Your tie was bothering me.”

“...Dawn,” he mumbled.

“Yes, Uncle?” I wondered.

“...”

“Something is happening,” he whispered.

Uh oh. I let go of his tie to look at his grim face.

“What is happening?”

“...I think you know too. I sense it. I’ve been feeling uneasy for weeks, even Marie was feeling that way. Something is happening and I’m worried. And there’s nothing I can do about it again.”

I stayed silent looking at the floor. I can’t blame them for feeling that way. I know what’s happening and I can’t tell anyone else. 

I stepped in to give my Uncle Arin a hug before going back to my spot on the table doing nothing. 

Hulk’s POV 

 

I have been going back in time more, ever since that Carla came. Sammy would try to tell me more about his family and honestly I don't like there this is going. 

I went back in time again to find an open garage with a huge truck inside. I had to cram myself to fit in the garage to get in since there were a look of boxes inside. As I was closing the garage, I heard the  
door opened.

“Come on, Carlos! I don’t think they will bother us here.”

I looked back and smiled to see Sammy with Carlos entering through garage. They were both in dress shirts with black pants, even though Carlos’ clothes were too small and was semi faded. Carlos stopped Sammy to point at my direction. Sammy was puzzled then was delighted when he saw me. 

“Hulk! Your here! The party was getting really boring so Carlos and I went to find somewhere private since my cousins are all over the house. Come on, Carlos! You’ll get to met him now!” exclaimed Sammy.

Carlos slowly walked towards me with his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground. He slowly looked at at me and tried to smile.

“Hello. I am Carlos,” he greeted.

“Hi,” I respond.

He shyly turned away to look at Sammy. He pointed at his mouth and somehow Sammy understood what it meant.

“Oh! So Carlos doesn’t know that much English so I’ll try to translate anything you guys say to each other since Carla is trying to teach me too,” Sammy explained. 

“Okay. By the way, what’s the party for anyway?” I asked.

“Oh...it’s one of my uncle’s birthday and my aunts convinced my uncles to have my parents to make the party at our house. We are pretty sure that they did that so we have to clean up the mess,” Sammy grumbled.

*Sigh* What is with those aunts not liking the Sterns? Almost all of them have a grudge on them. But if they are here, then why is Carlos is here too? I thought that they didn’t like the Albizu family.

“Why is Carlos here anyway? It doesn’t seem that the aunts would have him here.”

“Well, Carla was sick today and Carlos’ parents gladly sent him here so they don’t have to deal with him. My mom wanted someone so I can hang out with since the others don’t like me. Except Dawn but the other aunts won’t let her go near the boys since she is the only girl cousin. It’s not fair either! Aunt Tiana said that Dawn could hang out with us but the other aunts said “no” and Tiana is Dawn’s mom, not them!” fumed Sammy making his hands into a fist and started to tense up.

Carlos sense Sammy getting angry, even though he couldn’t understand some of the things he said. He went up to Sammy to hug him. Sammy surprisingly calmed down and relaxed his body.  
“Thanks,” he whispered while returning the hug. 

I patted his back. “Sammy, I know you hate what your aunts do. But we don’t have any power over them. Maybe it will all be better in the future so right now we just have to wait. I promise it will be better,” I assured. 

Carlos didn’t say anything until Sammy let go. Carlos turned to me, now more comfortable with me, walked up to me. He was examining me until he nervously said something to Sammy.

Sammy giggled. “He asked if he can look at your hand. I think he's very interested in you and wants to learn more.” 

I smiled at Carlos and offered my hand to him. He slowly grabbed my hand and started to examine it. I couldn’t blame him for being very curious of me since I was curious about him too. I don’t know why but I feel like there is another something else to Carlos that I can't put my finger on. 

Before I could say anything, Carlos was frowning for some reason. He started to cringe and clutched his stomach. I helped him to sit down on the floor while he curled up into a ball. Sammy, who panicked, went to Carlos’ side to ask if he was okay. Since I didn’t understand, I had to wait for Sammy to translate.

“Sammy! What's wrong with Carlos?”

“He said that his stomach was hurting and tried to ignore it until he can’t anymore! And now all he’s saying is “eggs!” What does that even mean?!” 

“Calm down! Go get your parents! I try to hide on the other side of the truck!”

“Okay!” Sammy yelled as he ran to the door.

I tried my best to hide behind the truck but it killed me to see Carlos on the ground. I can’t do anything but wait. 

“Mom-! Hey!” Sammy shrieked.

“Well, look what we have here. The Lost Boys are now found again and all by themselves. You shouldn’t left the party. But I think the fun has now begun,” said an unfamiliar voice of a boy. 

I peeked to see that there were four of Sammy’s cousins blocking the door. Crap! How can I even make them go away without them noticing me? Besides, Carlos still hasn’t moved from the floor. 

“Get out of the way, Kane! Carlos feels sick and he needs help,” yelled Sammy.

The tallest of the boy, who I assumed is Kane, looked at Carlos and shrugged. 

“That’s too bad. Maybe if you guys didn’t ditched, then he wouldn’t be laying on the floor in the first place. Then again… we are alone now with no adults. So why don’t we have a little fun with you. Sadly, Robert is too busy distracting our parent so I think I can hurt you a little more for him,” sneered Kane. 

“N-no! Just go away! Leave us alone!” screamed Sammy while backing up. 

I looked around the room trying to find another distraction. Before I could use the worn out stuff raccoon I found, Carlos stood up. He slowly walked between Sammy and Kane with his hand on his stomach. His head was down so we couldn’t see his face. The other boys, expect Kane backed off.

“Well then. It looks like you're not sick after all. Trying to protect Samuel? How pathetic. I think I’ll start with you first,” sneered Kane.

Kane didn’t even moved when Carlos suddenly threw up on his shoes. The boys cried in disgust and started ran back into the house. Kane was desperately trying to take off his shoes, almost falling, ran into the shoe with nothing on his feet. He even bumped into the shelves with a lot of boxes that wobbled. 

Carlos looked back at Sammy with a bashful smile. Sammy was still dumbfounded to what happened and grin. 

“First of all, that was gross. Second, thanks Carlos. And third, lets go to mom.”

Carlos shrugged and wiped his mouth.

“Hulk! You can come out now! I-”

A small box suddenly hit the floor next to Sammy. Sammy bent down to pick it up. Then we heard a sound of something break. I looked up to see the shelves about to fall on Sammy. 

I quickly moved the truck forward and try to grab the boxes before it can fall on Sammy, suddenly Carlos ran to shield him. The boxes that were filled with heavy hardcover books and metal scrapes nearly hit them by an inch since I was able to stop it. 

“Carlos, go,” I said.

Carlos dragged Sammy, whose legs became weak, to safety. After they moved, Carlos looked around and signal me to dropped the boxes. I nodded and let them go with a loud bang. I quickly hid behind the truck again.

The door suddenly burst open with Sammy’s parents, Arin and Marie, along with the other aunts and uncles.

I watched as Marie cradled Sammy while Arin was asking Carlos about what happened. His cousins did try to get their version of the story but Arin only wanted to listen to Carlos’ side of the story. The aunts argued that Arin should listen to their sons rather than the boy who couldn't speak English well. A man who wore a red shirt quietly went in the middle of the mess and order everyone to get put in an orderly fashion and that they should all leave. Before anyone else could argue, Marie stood next to him and agreed. The uncles went out the door and thanked her for the food while the aunts were glaring at her. After everyone left, the man in red stood there for a while looking at the truck that I hid behind. Before he could walk toward it, the door opened again. A girl with brown hair and had a resemblance of the man in red. Her hair was supposed to be a neat bun had hair sticking out from different angles and had mud on her dress.

“Dad. Mom said we are leaving.”

He looked back at the truck and shrugged. 

“Dawn, can you tell Uncle Hugo to get his damn truck out of the garage.”

“Sure.” 

They both walked out of the garage and the portal finally came to get me.

Kane’s POV

 

That Carlos is going to pay for what he did to my shoes. Now they think it’s my fault for almost getting those boxes to fall on Samuel. So what? He deserves it anyway for the barf on my shoe by his little henchman. 

I noticed my cousin, Dawn, coming out of the kitchen with mud for some reason. What a weirdo. Can’t even properly look decent enough.

I walked inside of the kitchen at the same time as Robert. He’s the oldest and the coolest cousin out of all of us. Thank god that I’m second. He was frowning at me for some reason.

“Hey, Robert. Can you believe what-”

“Don’t tell me anything. You screwed up. Looks like you can’t even do your job right. And really? Getting vomited on? By Carlos!? That’s embarrassing,” mocked Robert.

“There will be nex-”

“Next time would be in two months, stupid. Mom is not happy about it. Eat your food, anyway. I’m tired on guarding it and I didn’t eat mine.”

We both grabbed our plates and started to eat our food. As I was half way done, I felt something a little bit to crunchy. I looked at Robert who noticed too. We both looked at our plates and-

“AHHHHHH!”

“AHHHHHH!”

Dawn was suddenly in the middle of the kitchen. Neither of us even saw her come in. She smiled deviously while holding a beetle in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattie does not belong to me. She belongs to a tumblr blog named awkward-snake-girl.


	13. Chapter 13

?????’s POV

 

I waited anxiously for Susuki’s arrival as I texted Carla that I messaged him. Carla sent me some of the S.H.I.E.L.D’s contacts by hacking in to the Hulk’s computer. I told her what to do like send files while I do the rest. The Hulks wouldn never suspect what Carla would do since she always play innocent.I'm have a different story about myself. I can be a "clumsy" and nervous looking guy, but I knew a lot of things about computers. I have a preference to work behind the scenes while Carla brings them out. I also help Carla with ideas and designs for her movies and props. 

I even texted Dawn about this too. She's a painter and a digital artist so she also helps make Carla’s background or any other environment. We are very close and I consider her as my best friend even though Sam was my first friend. When one of us is in trouble or is having a hard time, we would find each other and stay until we feel better. But....right now....we both have a bad feeling and we can't do anything about it. Since it is that time. That time for Sam to come out....Sam.

My hands could stop shaking. I'm always like that ever since I was a little kid. I'm too cautious about everything but this was different. I usually worry about myself being hurt, but this is about Sam. Even I do "hurt" myself, I always look to see if Sam was hurt. Everyone, who loves Sam, tried to protect him but....where did it go wrong? We don't know the truth to what happened. So many years of questions until now.

I was going to get a drink of my hot chocolate when I heard a voice.

“You better be telling the truth before I spill hot chocolate on you again.”

I screamed and jumped like a cat. He always like to be so fricken silent. But I couldn't help but smiled that I get to see him again after years.

“Well, jokes on you. Haha….I already did.”

"*sigh* You never change. Huh, Carlos." 

"Well....did you?"

Hulk’s POV

It's been almost two months that I been going to the past. Carla is providing any other information but it doesn't really help us, we know that she is stalling for a bigger event. I couldn't help but be excited to go back and see Sammy. I watch him grow up and sometimes I help him on some stuff and he will tell me stories about his family. His parents are actually nice people but have to work a lot and their jobs are far away so I can't blame them if Phil has to look over Sammy, including Carla and Carlos.

Sammy's mother is Marie Harper who married Arin Sterns. She has short mousey brown hair, like Sammy's, with brown eyes like him too. She was always wearing cowboy boots with different types of flannel shirts and jeans. She is a horse caretaker that will go check on horses either from people's ranches or other places that has horses like for racing. Sammy and her both love horses and will take Sammy to ride them too. Phil doesn't like them since he was to scared of anything bigger than himself. She wanted to be a veterinarian but her parents didn't exactly like that idea but decided to just work with horses. She grew up with six brother while she was the middle child. All of her brothers actually love her since their mother never gave them the emotional support since they were all men and are not “sissy”. She acts like the older sibling to the others and takes care of her children like she did with her brothers. She supports her children and will try to do everything to help them. Even if she was sweet, kind, and always smiles, you really don't want to see her angry. 

Arin Sterns was a quiet man who is a big book work since he works at a bookstore. He has long dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail with black glasses. Usually he wears button up shirt including a vest and a tie with black dress pants and a brown trench coat with gloves. He also has bagged eyes since he likes to stay up a night to reading any book he has. Arin wanted to be an English teacher but his family was poor so he couldn't go to college. He was an only child but felt very lonely until Marie has brighten his life. He always bring books home but people don't see any books since they're all piled up in their room so their children have space to move around the house. The flowers in the garden are his since he read books about the Victorian era secret flower language and loves the different messages they can give. I have to admit that Arin might just be a huge need but I was kinda like that too. He's actually overprotective of his boys since, one they are boys, two heard some stories about what happened to Sammy and Mattie since he hates snakes, three his parents were never there so he wants to be there for them, and finally he doesn't want to lose them since that fire incident. Actually they are more protective of Sammy than Phil for a certain reason.

They are good people with good intention but can't be there all the time. When they do look away, that's when Sammy's in danger. 

I even found out that Sammy's full name is Samuel Arin Sterns while Phil is Phillip Thomas Sterns. Sammy has his father’s name for a middle name while Phil has his grandpa’s name from Marie’ family. 

The Albizu family also like the Sterns too after the fire incident and have been friends ever since. Carla’s parent were Antonio, who works in gardening and Maria, who works in the kitchen.

However it's Carlos family that brings trouble sometimes. He's usually forgotten and his parents were never really proud of anything he did but judge him poorly. They never really taught him anything so that's why he has no voice and doesn't talk a lot to stand up for himself. He gets really nervous talking to new people if they are judging him the same way as his parents and doesn't know anything else since he is stuck at his house. Carla's family will do anything to get Carlos out of the house and give him what his parents aren't giving him. Carlos also has the worst luck in history since he trips on his own to legs and has butterfingers so lots of things fall from his hands. Poor kid. However he always look to see if Sammy was smiling each time he feel. Sometime I can hear him belittle himself to Sammy. I think he's trying to make Sammy feel better But it's kinda hard talking to him sometimes.

Dawn was from Marie’s youngest brother, Nathaniel, who was her favorite and almost has the same personality likes her husband. They are bothm down to earth and cared really less about anything else in the world except for their pasion for their hobbies. Dawn was almost like her father but express her feelings in art. She's a really good artist and can use pencil, ink, paint, and other different things too. She has long, messy brown hair in a bun. She usually have large baggy clothes since they always have some sort of stain on them. Her mother was a painter too and looked exactly like Dawn but wore white short sleeves shirts with long skirts that touches the floor. Her father was an policeman who got injured in an accident and has a scar on his right cheek. Either way they were the Sterns’ favorite family that treats them well.

That was the problem. Dawn and her mother, Tiana, were the only one who likes them. The other brother’s wives hates them. Since Marie took care of them, they put her first and the other wives would get jealous of her. None of them can go one day without mentioning her. They all are housewives trying to look good and be stay at home moms while Marie cares less about her looks and loves the wild side. They think she have no class but the way the brothers treats her like a princess sometimes. They really don't like the ‘good for nothing weirdo of a husband’. Phil almost look nothing like the family so they like him better than the rest of the family. Since Sammy looks like his mother, he was their target. They will send their children to bully him and Phil will play along liking the idea of being superior to his brother. Marie and Arin both know about this and told her brothers but the wives kept on denying that their ‘angels' would never do anything like that. The Albizu will send Carla to go with Sammy to keep an eye on him if they plan to visit. The aunts always insist that their children should play with Sammy and Phil and the husbands who has no idea what's going on agrees with them too.

I can't believe these people and their hatred for the Sterns. Now I know what Carla meant from his other family and how they praise Phil.

Right now I'm watching Sammy from the window, since I can't fit inside the house, hiding his Halloween candy in weird hiding spots. Somewhere under the fifth pairs of shoes he had, inside of Millie that was a shark plushie, in a cubby hole that had nine holes but was in the sixth hole, and in the fourth pole of the bed. He hides them so Phil doesn't eat them because he ate his already.

I just hope for the best for him while I'm not there. I will try my best to keep him safe, but for how long?

"Are you okay, Hulk?"

"Huh?"

"You keep on staring at the wall. Is something wrong?"

"No! It's just that...I was thinking about stuff."

"Well....alright," murmured Sammy who knew something was wrong.

"Can I come in now?" asked a voice outside of the door.

"You can come in now Dawn!"

Sammy's cousin walked in with several notebooks, colored pencils, and a bag of candy. She wore her usually baggy clothes and messy bum with sandals.

"Hi Hulk," she lazily greeted.

"Hi Dawn."

They both took a notebook and started to draw. Dawn was drawing flowers while Sammy was drawing the ocean. 

"Uh, Sam. Where did the rest of your candies go?"

"Oh! I hid it before Phil could find them. But these are to eat right now," he said while poping a icebreaker in his mouth. 

"So have are Carly and Carl?" asked Dawn.

"They're fine. But think one of them is getting sick."

"It better not be Carly since he promised me to go somewhere."

Suddenly we heard a crash outside that made all of us jump.

"Don't come out of the room! I'll clean this up. Don't tell mom!" yelled Phil.

"Sure! I'm totally telling- Sam!?"

I looked down to see him making noises and pointing at his throat. He was chocking.

"Hold on Sammy! I got you!" I yelled while reaching for Sammy.

?????'s POV

I stood near the gate that leads to the backyard but never going to it. I was to busy watch a green giant that somehow knew Sammy and Dawn. Apperantly he knows about the Albizu too. I don't know what he is but I have to keep an eye on him. I swore he was hiding behind that truck from that one party. He even reminds me about the old drawings that Samuel showed me from long ago.

I heard a crash follows by some screaming. I watch how the giant sqeezed Samuel to get that candy out of his throat.

When Marie said to send an angel to protect Samuel....I don't think he's supposed to be green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it was really long since I last uploaded but I had almost had no time to work on the fan fiction but I think that i should have more now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't upload sooner. I had a lot of work to do and I had a winter break that I wanted to do other things. And again sorry for the wai

She Hulk's POV

 

I'm starting to get worried about how Hulk is acting lately. Usually, he gets anxious for going to the past, but he's getting more eager to go now. I know that he likes Samuel a lot, but I wouldn't want to go back since it means saving him from whatever danger there is. Besides, we still don’t even know what happened to him in the future. Should we even trust him to begin with? *sigh* Maybe it's me but I don't know anymore. Am I overthinking it?

I tried to talk to Leader about anything from his past, but I'm not making any progress. And if I couldn't find anyone more stubborn than Leader, I was wrong. Carla was as bad as Leader, and won't give anything away for ‘Sam's sake.’ None of us is getting anywhere, even though I never did interrogate Carla, is getting any information out of her. It's not that I can’t do it...it’s just that she has a crush on me and I have no idea how to respond sometimes. She tried to flirt with me, and everyone makes fun about it. Ugh. It's not that I don't like her, she's a really cool person. But she has information that we need, and I don’t want to trick her by flirting back. I don’t know what to do.

I was going over the computers until I got a message from S.H.I.E.L.D. Hmm. I wonder what they want?

I looked at the message, and it's from Agent Rag Doll? What's her business with us? 

It said:

“Greeting Hulks, 

I am Agent Rag Doll. S.H.I.E.L.D is sending me to your base for a troublesome reason about villains hacking in computers or something remotely close to that. They want to make sure it hasn't got to you yet, so that's why I'm coming from a dreadful distance to come over there. I don't want to do this as much as you want S.H.I.E.D. on your back. I already introduced myself, so I don't have to repeat.”

Okay? But when? I don't think it's a good idea for S.H.I.E.L.D having to hear about Hulk's time travel and hope that she doesn't see it. Maybe I should message her.

Hulk’s Base: Can you tell me more about what's going on?

Agent Rag Doll: No. Because S.H.I.E.L.D is worrying about the villains getting too much information, I know it's infuriating not knowing everything, but I will explain everything when I get there.

Hulk’s Base: Do you know when? 

Agent Rag Doll: Sorry but I'm not sure either. Maybe sometime next week, but I'm not a fortune teller. I want to get over with this, but they think I should wait to see how safe it is to travel. Besides how many of you are reading this?

Hulk's Base: Just me, She Hulk.

Agent Rag Doll: Thank goodness. Don't tell anyone else about me. I prefer have fewer people knowing about me. It's too much trouble. And it's the most decent Hulk that gets this.

I'm not sure if I should be offended by this. She kept on typing more.

Agent Rag Doll: Please delete all the messages I sent. And if you ask why, it's because of the so call villain hacking into things. I must leave now.

Great. More surprises. And another person we have to deal with. As if having Carla, Leader, and Sam (Hulk only) to take care of. I was going to get a snack until I heard Hulk going back in time. *sigh* Why does it feel so natural now?

Hulk’s POV

 

I think I'm getting used to the landings now.

Let's see where am I? I recognized the massive ranch as one of Marie’s brother. The rich one, the one with the wife as the leader of the damn squad that hates the Sterns except for Phil. Wait a minute...if this is her house and Sammy is here….I ran all over the place to find him. Thankfully that there are a lot of giant bushes that I can hide behind. 

As I was running around the house, I saw Dawn, who looks like she's 11 years old, looking under a rock for some reason. She looked up and waved with her usual calm expression and pointed to the back of the house. So that's where Sammy is. But wait. If Dawn is there and alone, then where is the rest of the….oh no. 

I ran to the back and saw Sammy against a wall with his other cousins around him. I noticed that they had dirt in their hands and all of them were leering at him. Oh no, not on my watch.

I was about to jump out until Dawn came by. With the same expression on her face and walked in front of the eldest cousin, the one who lives here. They stared at each other with everyone wondering what she was going to do. Hell, even the other boys were hesitant about this. She has her hand in a fist and pats his shoulder, when she removed while a bunch of bugs was there where her hands were.  
Everyone screamed and the eldest boy, Robert who was as tall 14 years old with brown hair and green eyes, was running around tell the others to get them off him and to get Dawn. Before the others moved, Dawn threw another load of bugs towards them. All of the boys were distracted, so Dawn took Sammy's hand and ran to the front.

I smiled at her. If Carla wasn't there to protect Sammy when I'm not there, then Dawn was there for him them. I understand that I can't be there for him, so I gave those two a job to be Sammy's bodyguards when I'm not there. I never told Sammy about this, but they still act the same as they always do. 

I joined them at the front of the house. Sammy looks about 12 years old with even fluffier hair with his usual orange shirt and blue pants. (Not overalls this time.)

“Thanks, Dawn. I thought I was done for,” said Sammy.

Dawn just nodded then grabbed a stick nearby to draw on the dirt.

“Thanks, Dawn. Luckily you were there since I would have jumped out of the bushes and scare them off,” I said.

“...I swear they're getting worse every year,” admitted Dawn.

“Yeah. My parents didn't even want to come, but it's not good to have all the uncles here because they fight a lot, so my mom has to keep an eye on them,” explained Sammy.

I laugh at how Marie always run the family, but that's why those wives hate her so much.

We all settled under a large tree and looked back at the house. We were talking about how they both are and any other topics.

“So how are the Albizu cousins?” I asked.

“Carla is the same,” said Sammy with a grin, “ Carlos is making better progress on talking more and being more open.”

“That's good.”

Sammy was laying on the ground while Dawn got up to sit by the tree trunk. 

We started to talk more about what was happening until Dawn stood up. 

“Hey, Hulk. I think I see something over there. Can you see it?” said Dawn looking at the house.

“Huh? What is it?” asked Sammy.

“Sammy, stay down. Let me see. Where, Dawn?”

Dawn stood up and pointed at the window of the house. The curtains are supposed to be beige, but I see red for some reason.

*CRACK*

We turned around to see a branch fall towards Sammy. 

“NO!”

I grabbed Sammy's leg and pulled it towards me. The branch fell with part of a treehouse with it.

“Sam!” yelled Dawn who face finally changed with a shocked expression.

Sammy was shaking like he always did when he was saved by something. I held him close and told him that he was okay and how I'm not going to let anything happen.

“Hulk! I see people coming! Go and hide!” yelled Dawn.

I carefully put Sammy on the ground and let Dawn hold him then I jumped over a bush.

I saw many people coming out, but Sammy's parents were the first one there.

“Samuel! Are you okay, sweetie?” asked Marie who's now holding Sammy.

He only trembled.

“Careful Marie. The boy is petrified about that damn treehouse that almost got him,” said Arin, who I know for a fact was hating himself for not being there. 

“I'm sorry, boys. I think we are leaving now. Thank you so much for the food, Joseph. Let's go Arin,” Marie announced. I know that she wants to get out of the ranch because of those wives and her knowledge  
about those nephews. I'm pretty sure that it was Karen, Joseph’s wife and Robert's mother, that made Sammy go with them.

Arin picked up Sammy and took him to the car while the brothers were trying to make her stay. Then I saw Nathaniel coming towards them. Wait….That red shirt.

“You boys are getting more selfish. Leave Marie alone, can't you idiots see that her boy was almost killed. You are damn lucky that my girl was here. I don't even know where your boys were at this time. Tiana. Let's go too. I was only here for the food anyway….and Marie.”

Dawn joined her parent to the car after she waved at Sammy though the car window.

The wives were demanding that they should stay just because Marie left doesn't mean that they have to go. But they insisted they have to before a fight happens and there is no one to break it up. The wives were furious that they believed that they won about Marie leaving them and their husbands by themselves. I bet they won't even care what happened to Sammy.

Before I thought of anything else, the portal came for me.


	15. Chapter 15

Ennui’s POV

 

I was walking back and forth in my room, getting ready for my mission. I kept opening the same drawers just in case I was forgetting something. I looked at my open bag on my bed and made sure that I had everything I need. I know it's going to be a long trip, but I have to be there. I was about to leave until I heard the door open from behind me.

“So what time are you leaving?”

My heart stopped.

I looked back and saw one of the major agents, my mentor to Sir Unknown who wears a silver mask with a fancy black suit. I never told anyone about this so I can't get caught now, even if I will get in trouble. Usually, I would never do anything like this but….Sams is over there and I need to be there for him. *sigh* Well time to make some bullshit up.

“I was called to go to the Hulk’s base because something shady is going on over there and they found me. I agreed to go, however, they prefer to keep it quiet. Because of that, I cannot inform you anything about this situation, sir.”

He stood there for a while then walked slowly into my room. 

Please for the love of God, get out. He then turned to me.

“You know….you are my favorite student,” he said in his lower robotic voice, “ I trust you more than anyone else, with the exception for one person,” 

Where the hell is this going?

Unknown continues, “You know, you were like a son for me. I know almost anything about you, your family, your hometown, your likes, and etcetera. However, you did have our fair share of secrets. You never told me some of the reason for a few things like your goggle’s color, your private jet named Uel, your password is maS and that picture of that boy in your phone. But you know that is none of my business anyway. It’s not too late to say anything else, you know.”

….Fuck. Nope. Not telling him. I'm not saying anything.

“No offense, but you think too much and not everything if a damn puzzle. It’s not like things actually linked to each other. What if they are private information about my life that I have the right to remain silent about? I mean, you have secrets too.”

We both remain silent. Sir Unknown strolled towards a wall that contains different pictures that were hung up from photos, magazines, and newspapers. He put his hand in front of a picture with a cop.  
“I know who was your hero when you were younger.”

I rolled my eyes. They were friends when they were younger, he’s the reason why I work with Unknown. “I know,” I replied.

“Well, what if I told you that Natty actually told me some of the truth about your boyfriend.”

I had to process what he said about...wait a minute...I realized what he said. My heart stopped.....wait... No! What!? When!? How?!....How did he-When did he- But no one knew?! How did THEY know!?

And...I still don't know about the ‘boyfriend' part though. It's rather complicated. *cough*

I was about to say something until he put his hand up. 

“We actually know why Hulk is going to the past.”

What!? What the fuck is going on here!? There were supposed to be only five of us who knew about that.

He went on. “We cannot tell you yet why until Hulk is done protecting that boy. I will only tell you this because I trust you. Doctor Strange is the one sending him back. He is watching both the Hulk and the boy but that is how I knew you sent that secret message at She Hulk with the help of the Albizu cousins. The reason why I knew is because of Natty telling me about how Hulk going back in time, then I asked Director Fury about this and he told me how and other information. We don’t have everyone who is involved but we might find out later. There are still parts that I don't understand but it's not my business.”

Did they know? They fucking knew!? And here I am trying to keep this a goddamn secret. Do more people know about this!? Did you know?

“Sir?.... Are you stopping me from going?” I asked. I mean, why is he here in the first place.

“No. We need you to be over there to solve the whole mystery about the boy. Doctor Strange is not telling us anything else. S.H.I.E.L.D still doesn't know that you are going I rather you tell me about this before, so I could have lied about you going on a secret honeymoon may be,” he chuckled.

Someone end me, please. I had to calm down since this was very personal to me. 

“Thank you, Sir. I will go as quickly as possible, but I'm only there personally. I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing when I'm going.”

“Well then. Take the jet named Tiana, it's the slowest jet but it's the only her that doesn't have a tracker. S.H.I.E.L.D would not worry about that one much so you can take it. By the way, I took it off. But I'm making you take the slowest as a punishment for not telling me about your mission. It even needs to be prepared so you are going to have to land a couple of times to fix it. AND it's gas tank will run out quickly so you either find different ways to fill it up or leave the jet so S.H.I.E.L.D will have to take you back.”

He threw me the keys of the jet. Jesus. I'm being delayed for not saying anything about MY life which I don't like to talk about. I grabbed my bag and head out the door. I bowed to him before leaving the door. 

“Hold up.”

Oh for the love of-

“Take these.”

“What?” 

He handed me a concert ticket. Why would I need this? 

“Look at the name, my boy.”

I looked at it and it said that a concert at Vista Verde. It's in three days and it's a DJ that was performing. D.J. J.D. was going to perform. Of course, he was. Why wouldn't he come? I couldn't help but smirk.

“Now make sure to be there on time so that ticket would be such a waste if you didn't go,” said Sir Unknown.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

I looked at the ticket and thought of some fond memories of my teenage years until-

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go so you won't be late.”

Shit! I need to go. I thanked him, again and left.

I ran out the door and towards where the jets are. I found old Tiana at the end and quickly got on. I took off remembering the problems of Tiana.

-A few Hours Later-

Well, fan-fucking-tastic.

Remember what my wonderful mentor, Sir I'm so fucking mysterious I have tentacles under my mask maybe? Hint the sarcasm in my mind, please. Well, it turns out that Tiana is slow as HELL and after fixing it, 10 minutes later it needs to be fixed again. 

How am I going to make it over there on time and for the concert? It was supposed to be like a day or less to travel over there on a jet. If I went on foot and hitchhike on trains or large trucks I can make it in about 4 days since I don't sleep a lot. But with this piece of crap, I don't even know. 

*sigh* Hang on guys. I'm coming.

A-Bomb’s POV

 

So Hulk just told us that a tree house almost killed Sammy for fuck sake. Jeez. It’s just one deadly accident after another! And I really don't like those aunts that he has. Especially Karen. 

I did laugh on the part where Dawn came in and threw those bugs at the boys. 

“You know what's really great about Dawn?” asked Carla as she was drinking her tea. “Dawn was the reason why Robert and the other boys are afraid of bugs ever since she put cockroaches in their soup one time after not letting Sam, Carlos, or Dawn sit on the table with them. They're all dicks. Sometimes I want to give them a piece of my mind when I was younger.”

After that everyone went off doing separate things but I stayed with Carla. We are actually good friend since she said that she didn't have a lot of people to talk to, like me, and usually boss people around.

She was petting Icarus, that giant rat, It still freaks me out since it’s so LARGE! But it’s cool since she listens to Carla. 

“Jones, I'm bored. Do you have a radio to annoy the others? I feel like jamming out right now,” said Carla.

*squeak*

“Hell yeah, we do!” 

I turned on the radio and put the volume really loud so the others can hear it. Carla has a thing to mess with people while not being in the same room with them.

Carla is basically everyone's friend here, besides Red who sees her as a troublemaker so he keeps an eye on her. But I think the real reason is that he wants to know what's going on with the time travel. I know for a fact that she HATES spoilers so of course, she would not tell. She's cool with Skaar and Jen, even if she does have a crush on her but they are actually okay. We think that she's sees Hulk as an uncle figure for her since he was the only one she listens to. 

Man, she's been here for a while now. It's been almost a month actually. I think she came on the 5th of August. It's funny because the only reason she remembers the date is because of her five pairs of shoes she brought with her.

‘In the name of love’ came on and we both sang our hearts out.

“IN THE NAME OF LOVE!” we both screamed.

“Goddamnit, kids! Turn that music down, I can't train with that on!”

I noticed that Hulk was coming towards me, covering his ears. He gave me an envelope and left. I looked at it and I gasp. I got tickets to see DJ JD on the 4th of September, and it's only in three days! WOO! Man, I'm so excited! 

Leader’s POV

 

She's doing this on purpose. I just know it. And she's secretly doing it to me. Jokes on her since we both like the same type of music.

“In the name of love!”

“Oh come on! Not you too!” groaned Red as he gave Leader his lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icarus is not mine, she belongs to a tumblr blog, gereadytosmash.  
> I can't tell when I do upload but I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sM here. I'm getting more stressed out at school so it might take a lot longer to upload a chapter but who knows. I'm going to be really busy but I'll try my best to upload quicker. Hope you enjoy.

Jen’s POV

 

I was reading a magazine in the living room with Carla while she was looking at her phone. She kept staring at it for the last 10 minutes. I don't know why, but I think something is troubling her. Maybe I should ask?

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

Carla jumped in surprise and snapped back into reality. 

“*sigh* It's my cousin, Carlos. He hasn't texted me in a while but he’s usually not like this. And I'm worried if something happened to him. I mean, like, que le paso?” Carla admitted looking sad. 

I went over to her and put an arm around her. She went stiff when I did that and was surprisingly looked shy, something she never was.

“Hey, I know what's it's like to be worried that about a cousin. I'm mean, have you seen what Hulk has been through. Relax, maybe he forgot his phone, it's the first time for everything right?” I assured her.

She smiled and said “Well, Hulk does somehow find trouble so maybe that can relate. Besides Carlos always does something new that gets him in trouble. But that won’t stop me from worrying though.”

I laugh. “Your right, but they can probably handle it themselves.”

I know that maybe I was kinda avoiding her because of her crush on me. But I feel bad because the only reason why she is here is for her cousin. I mean, she traveled all the way here without her other cousin and maybe felt lonely. I feel like I have to do something about this.

“You know what? Do you want to go to the movies with me? I know a theater where I can get a discount for knowing Hulk,” I offered. 

She blushed and looked away for a moment. Then turned to look at me and nodded. 

“Sure. I know would love to go.”

“How about the 4th of September?”

“That's fine with me.”

She pulled up her phone to find a good movie to watch. We decided that we were going as friends because she knows how I feel and I'm only doing it because of how I was treating her.

I watched her show me different movies but I saw one about a doll. Hmm. I still wonder when Rag Doll will show up.

Carlos’ POV

 

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man! Soy un pendejo! Carla is going to kill me! I may have dropped my phone in the toilet after trying to get some medicine for my stuffy nose. Crap! How do I tell her that Ennui is coming at the 4th of September?! How do I tell her that his best friend from high school, David Jerry, is going too? And I didn't even get to tell Ennui about David. No one knows anything at this point except for ME! Ugh. This is bad. This is very bad. Sorry, Sam, I tried my best. I just hope everything will work out okay.

A-Bomb’s POV

 

I have two tickets to see DJ JD and NO ONE wants to come with me?! I was hoping at least Carla but I see that Jenny over there has asked her to go to the movies with her so I'm not going to spoil that. Hell, even Carla knew who DJ JD was since he helps her with her movies’ soundtrack. I thought she would definitely come with me. Hulk doesn't want to go because what if Sammy needed him and we don't know when he will come back. So my options are either Red or Skaar. Jesus, I'll take Leader of I'm THAT desperate. 

I went to Skaar first. He was in his room sharpening his sword. He even had that stuff Mattie wrapped around his arm while he does it. 

“Skaar doesn't want to go. Thinks that there is too many people. Skaar wants no trouble. Why Skaar go if Skaar doesn't know where.”

“Oh come on! Do I really need to take Red now? Dude, at least think about it.”

He looked up and looked at me then at Mattie, for some reason as if it talks to him.

“Skaar says no.”

“Ugh. Okay fine. I'll take Red,” I mumbled. 

I went to Red to ask him and then he starts complaining.

“Why me? Why not take Albizu? Doesn't she know him?”

“Well, listen to this Red. Jen already asked her out to the movies.”

“Oh. Well did she now,” he said with a grin. “ So never mind those two,” he said shaking his head “What what about Hulk?”

“Uh, Sammy problems. Remember that. And we don't want him disappearing in the middle of a concert full of people.”

“Uhh.” He was trying to think of anything to get out of the situation.

“Skaar-”

“He told me that he was not going and I think he asked Mattie about it so I'm guessing she told him no.”

“Jesus. He's acting like it a real thing.”

“I mean, yeah, she is real and turns out she was an actual human. And-Hey! Don't get me off topic. How about this? I'll buy you any food that you want and I will not pull pranks on you for a month, deal?”

“...”

“...I’m literally going to take Leader with me at this point.”

Red thought to himself. Then he sighed.

“Deal,” Red murmured.

Yes! Now those tickets don't have to go to waste. This concert is going to be great!

David’s POV

 

Aww yeah! A concert is almost 4 days and I'm already excited. Woo! It’s about time that I played in one since I had a call from someone. So, here's the thing. When I go to places, I usually say that I'm doing it for the fans, even in places that aren't that popular. That day is different than the other days. Way different. The real reason is that I'm going to see the big guy. The big green guy to be honest. Or at least try like sneaking away without anyone noticing. You know, being famous.

So, I got a text from Carlos a few weeks back and told me about Hulk’s time travel. It’s been too long since I last met him. I always wondered when that would happen. I was about to go immediately until he told me now to wait on a certain date because Sams said so. Man, you can really trust Carlos for being the brains of the meetings and the one who keeps us together. He's not good with social skills but in tech, he's great and know a lot of stuff like programming, coding, and even hacking. I like him. Carla is mostly used for any questions the Hulks have but only certain ones. He doesn't even tell us what our job is supposed to be. I mean, I don't even know if Carla knows that Carlos texted Ennui….Well, Carlos maybe has his reason to do things, and maybe because of Sams. But I won't complain….okay, maybe a little bit because waiting is BORING especially when I could see my best friend again! I don’t know how but I can’t wait until he gets there. It’s been so long that I hope we can still be friends after….ugh. The point is that he’s there and I’m fine.

I was preparing my song list that I was going to use, my clothes, what I'm going to eat later, and a bunch of other crap. 

I looked at my DJ set and looked at the main table. On each corner, there were poles with black spheres, except for one of them which has a colorful light, with numbers that the audience can’t see. I have my reason but I can’t tell you why but what I can say is that these were from Sams’ bedpost. The reason why there is one without a light is that it’s been “lost” and I had to replace it with something cooler. Every pole has the numbers 1-4 with the missing ball being the fourth one. 

Weird. Maybe. Do I care? Nope! Am I excited? Hell yeah! 

Watch out Hulk! Cause DJ JD is coming live!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattie is not mine. She is from a tumblr awkward_snake_girl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took too long to post but I'm finally out of school!!! So I can get these chapters going. If not then I might be drawing. I'm sorry that it took so long but I was too busy or stressed out. I hope you enjoy.

Leader's POV

Where….Where am I?

I was in a completely white place, but it looked like it had no end. No one was there except for me. I didn't like this one bit. It felt too cold and lonely that I even got goosebumps.

“Hello? Is anyone here?”

No answer.

I heard a noise and turned around. 

“Ennui?”

Right in front of me was Ennui Shorts. He was wearing a black turtleneck in black pants and boots. He had black with orange on the front sunglasses on the top of his head. He even has a dog tag necklace on, well two dog tags on with writing on them. I can't help it, but they seem familiar to me. He looked confused and was looking around. Does he not see me?

“Enn! It's me, Samuel. Sams!”

He looked at me like a ghost. Or looked past me.

“Sams? Where are you?”

What?!

“Ennui! I'm right here!”

“Sams! I don't know where you are? Are you even here?”

“No. No! I'm right here in front of you!”

I tried to walk in front of him. Then he started to step forward, so I stopped.

“Don't worry, Ennui. I'm right here. I swear that I-”

“Sams?”

He somehow walked right through me like I was nothing. 

I was too stunned to move. I...I was right there….in front of him. 

I spun around to see if he was still there. He kept on walking calling my name and looked all over the place. Then he started to fade away a little.

“No! Ennui, turn around! I'm here! Please! Don't leave me! Not again! ENNUI!”

Then I heard thumping but from where? Ennui was fading, and I don't know what the fuck was going on. But I will not let Ennui go!

“ENNUI!”

 

A-Bomb's POV

I was going to Leader's cell to give him his lunch while Carla decided to join me. We were telling each other what our plans were for the 4th of September that was in two days. But when we got to the door, there were some strange noises. We both looked at each other. I motion Carla to stay behind me. She nodded. We entered the room with caution.

Leader was asleep and was having what I think was a nightmare. He was moving his arms as if he wanted to grab something and was muttering something. We went closer to hear what he said.

“No. No. No! Don't leave me.”

Oh god. That's a nightmare. Do we wake him up? I wonder what's he's dreaming about.

He kept muttering and still try to reach something until he started screaming. I didn't know what to do.

“Uh, Carla? I don't like the looks of this. Should I wake him up?”

I looked over to her and was surprised. Carla looked terrified about this. She even looked like she was going to cry. Shoot! Better wake him up then. 

I started to tap on the glass. “Hey! You okay? Hello?!”

He wouldn't wake up, so I tapped louder, but he had no reaction.

“No! Enn-”

“Wake up!” shouted Carla as she banged her hands on the glass.

Leader sat straight up in shock about what happened. He looked around and was relieved to see us. Or Carla since he was looking at her.

“Jesus Christ,” Leader mutter.

“Bad dream?” asked Carla.

“Yeah. Don't want to talk about it,” he answered while looking at me.

“Okay then. So here's lunch. But are you sure though? It must have been pretty bad,” I said.

“I DON'T want to talk about it,” he said.

Jeez.  
We gave him his lunch and left.

Carla seems really disturbed about this. I mean even if she saw him some time, I guess she empathizes with him. But I don't know. 

What I want to know about is whatever "Onn" was. I don't think he will ever give me an answer so I shouldn't even try.

Oh great! I think I hear Hulk leaving.

 

Hulk’s POV

I landed in Sammy's backyard with a teenage Sammy standing there. He was wearing a blue shirt with dark pants.

He was surprised to see me but then turned nervous for some reason.

“Hi, Hulk. Um… I'll be right back. I have to do something really important,” he said.

“Okay. Where do you want me to be?”

“Can you stay here? Please? I have to tell my parents something. I'll leave the door open for you to hear.”

“Alright then.”

He nodded and slid the door into the dining room. Marie was cooking while Arin was signing some papers on the table.

“Mom, Dad... I have something important to tell you.”

Arin looked at Sammy then stacked all the papers into a pile with the pen on the top and moved them to the side. He folded his hand and sat up straighter to make sure that Sammy knew that he was listening. As for Marie who was furiously putting spices to whatever she was cooking. After she did everything, she put the fire low and joined Arin on the table looking worried.

Sammy sat in front of them and looked down.

“So...you see, a few days ago I started noticing something about myself that I didn’t understand. I didn’t know at first until Carla helped me so...umm….Mom, Dad….I'm bisexual.”

Both of them didn't say anything.

Marie looked relieved and was about to say something until Arin stopped her.

Oh no. I had a bad feeling about this. I thought that he would support him.

“Samuel. Come with me to our room, please.”

Sammy looked terrified about what his dad was going to do but obeyed. Marie followed with confusion while I ran to where Arin and Marie’s room was at. Their window was opened so I could hear better. 

Arin was in front of Sammy with Marie in back of him with her hands on Sammy's shoulder.

Arin for some reason went in the closet and was in there for a while. Sammy looked at his mom who shrugged.

Arin came out of the closet declaring, “Hello Bisexual, I am Pansexual.”

“...Wait. What?”

Well. That was unexpected. I didn’t think Arin would use a dad joke to- wait. Did he just say that he was pan?!

Marie was laughing while Sammy was confused.

“Mom, what is pansexual?”

Arin’s shoulder slightly went down since Sammy didn't understand it.

“Sam, you know what straight people are right?”

He nodded.

“You know what gay and bi are right?”

He nodded.

“Well, pan is when a person falls in love with someone no matter what gender they are. They don't care if they are a boy or a girl, they go with whoever they are attracted to,” Marie explained.

“Ohh!….Dad, no. Dad, why? You didn't need to make a joke out of it.”

He only chuckled.

“Oh no! The chicken,” realized Marie.

She ran to the kitchen; however Sammy and Arin stayed.

“Sam, sit on the bed please,” said Arin as he sits on his bed. 

Sammy obeyed and sat next to him.

They both sat in silence until Sammy asked, "How come you never said anything about this?"

"Well, you see Samuel, not many people would like what I am and would think very differently about me. If your family knew, I wouldn't let me be with Marie. And also people might get hurt by telling the truth. Not many people like the truth. And I was worried about what you might think of me." 

"Don't worry, Dad. I still love you."

Arin smiled and picked up a book from John Donne. He chuckled as his hand rubbed the book.

“Have I ever told you about how Marie and I met?”  
“Well, I don't think so.”

“Well, I'm telling you now. I was working in the bookstore one day putting the labels on books with nothing wild going on like any regular day. No loud noises, only the sound of papers turning, the light coming in from the window, and the smell of fresh paper. Then a young woman came in."

“Was that Mom?”

“Yes. She had short hair that barely touched her shoulders. With a lovely red and white flannel shirt with jeans.

“So like what she wears every day?”

“...Yes. However the problem was that her boots were muddy so when she went into the store, she left a trail of mud. It didn't bother me since I'm just doing my job and she has a business, so I didn't mind. She came back with a book about horses and went to the counter to pay. I wasn't paying attention, so I was putting more labels on books. She left, but then came back with a broom that I still don't know where it came from. I went to her and said that it was okay and how I would clean it up. However, she refused and said that she felt bad not cleaning her boots before coming into the store. I calmly said it was fine that I was going to do it. But she was very stubborn about this and kept offering me that she would do it. I just wanted her to go off on her day like normal and get her stuff done quickly. She wanted to clean up every mess she made, so I don't have to do it since it was her fault that she brought the mud in her.”

“Were you guys really arguing about cleaning up?”

“Yes. We both argued for about ten minutes but then noticed that the broom in her hand was gone. One of my co-workers had taken the broom out of her hand without us noticing and clean the mess himself because one, we were arguing for too long. Two, was because he really hates dirt. Three, he wanted to how long it would take for us to notice him. And fourth, was because he never saw me argue with a customer before and because of the type of people we were was funnier to him.”

“I wish I was there.”

“We were both embarrassed, but we apologized to each other. I couldn't help noticing how quaint she looked with her cowboy like style, but she wanted to clean up her mud trail. I really admire her stubbornness, and when she was first in the bookstore, she had a smile on her face the whole time even when she was arguing with me, well she did frown at one point but no matter.”

“That sounds like her.”

“Yes, it does. Then I noticed a feeling I had. I didn't know what the feeling I had was so I talked to my co-worker. He said that he thought Marie was a man at first until he saw her face at the counter and heard her talking. For me, she was just another customer. He told me that could be in love, I didn't know what to believe since I did has feelings for different types of people, and the books describe love differently, so I don't know which one to believe in. One day later she came back and asked if I wanted to get a coffee and once we were right next door to one.”

“You mean the one that is now part of the bookstore,” asked Sammy.

“Yes. But at that time it was it's own separate shop. My other co-workers said that I could go since I never leave the store and how I never took breaks, even if I was sick. They forced me out, literally, since one of them actually grabbed my coat to walk with Marie outside and letting go when I was outside. They even locked the door, so I wouldn't try to get in.”

“I mean I would have to since you don’t go out often.”

“Marie would have too. Anyway, I joined Marie in the coffee shop, and I actually had a very good time with her. Sometimes she will visit the shop and became friends with everyone. I always waited and wonder if she was going to be here or I wonder what she was doing, but I knew that it was work. After two years, I decided to ask her out, but because sometimes I was a blithering idiot who still couldn't talk without terribly mixing up my sentences, I used a book to help me," Arin said while showing him the book,"so I was reading it out loud and said “Arin asked Marie, ‘ would you like to go out with me?’”

“What did she say?”

“....She hit me with the book and said yes. She only hit me because she knew that I was going to asked her out with ‘a goddamn’ book in my hands. Later on, I asked her to marry me by grabbing a book that had poems by John Donne and cut the pages that it was an empty square inside so I could put the box inside. When you open it, you see a few pages that were there until the sixth revealed the box.”

“And what did she say?”

“She cried, hit me with the book, and said yes.”

“Haha! She would! Did you really used books to solve those problems, Dad?” Sammy grabbed the book from his hand, revealing an empty hole in the middle of the pages. "...Oh."

“Yes. It was either that or my co-workers doing it for me.” 

Ouch. I wondered how many times has Marie hit him with a book? Either way, they were a nice couple. The only arguments, besides the aunts I heard about, were about things that were impossible to do, how to say a word correctly like caramel, or what they wanted to eat. They were not very serious, but they were pretty funny to me. 

Marie came in but was nervous for some reason. “We have some….visitors, Arin.”

“Hmm. Sam, go check who they are,” ordered Arin. 

“Okay,” said Sammy as he ran out the door. 

I quickly went around to the fence door and opened it a little since there was a rock the so it doesn't open that easily.

I saw that it was one of Sammy’s uncle with his wife trying to park on the street. Sammy was still outside waiting on the sidewalk for them.

Then for some reason, the car just sped up straight where Sammy was standing. I threw the rock at him so he would fall and the car missed him by a little bit. 

Arin and Marie came running out of the house to where Sammy was now laying on the floor, shaking. Arin picked him up while Marie started to argue with her brother.

I ran to where Sammy’s window was and was surprised that Arin was laying on the bed with Sammy in his arms. I can tell he was whispering comfort words to Sammy because Carla told me to do that since it works when Arin does it. The way I comfort Sammy is the same way Arin does it because it calms him down. I smiled as Sammy wrapped his arms around his father and were talking about things that I can't hear since this window was closed. 

The portal came back for me, so I left.

I met up with the others and told them about this. We all laughed at the dad joke, but Carla said that the reason why the car sped up was because his wife ‘accidentally’ dropped her purse in his foot. Then she told us the real reason why there were there.

“They came to tell them that they decided that all of the cousins should be at the same high school. They all moved into Sammy's high school,” sighed Carla. She balled up her hands into a fist.

“All of them? Was it that bad?” asked Jen.

“...*sigh* Yes. It was hell.”


End file.
